thank you for being such a friend to me
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: Fact: She was a friend when he returned to the village. Fact: She was still in love with him. 'Thank you for being my friend.' -SasuSaku-
1. Un

**thank you for being such a friend to me**

**Summary: **Fact: She was a friend when he returned to the village. Fact: She was still in love with him. _Thank you for being my friend._ -SasuSaku-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, I FREAKING PROMISE YOU, chapter 662 would not have happened the way it did…

**Note:** Is anyone else having emotional hurt and trauma because of chapter 662? No, just me? OK then. ;-;

**Note 2: **I am so depressed after chapter 662. I want to bawl but I also don't want to and just… my heart hurts over Sasuke's face on the page. He looks so, so helpless… please forgive if I don't post happy author notes with this one. P:

**Note 3:** This is mostly going to be little things I think up as the school year goes on. I plan for happy ones, no sad ones. The Naruto fandom needs a LOT of happy stuff right now.

**Note 4:** Title comes from the wonderful song Broken Wings by Flyleaf. Cover photo is kayurka's fanart Smile (deviantArt) [ i freaking LOVE her art].

* * *

><p>I.<p>

Sasuke returned to the village in the middle of December at about four a.m. When he did so, he went right to the Hokage Tower to turn in his mission report, before making his way towards Sakura's apartment for the healing his minor cuts and bruises.

Sasuke always did this. The moment he finishes turning in his mission report, he goes straight for Sakura and gets her help with taking care of any injuries.

She helps without another word. She had from the first time, and she would until the last time, which both hoped and prayed wouldn't be for many, many more years.

"You're coming back with a lot less injuries each time."

"Yeah."

"You must not be taking any hard missions."

"More like I haven't been_ given_ hard missions."

Sakura smiled, shaking her head as she fixed up one of the cuts on Sasuke's forehead, which, she realized, was a place she fixed up _every time_ he got back.

"How do you always come back with a cut on your forehead?"

"Vulnerable part of the body. They would kill me in one hit if the kunai or shuriken hit my forehead dead on."

"Right." Sakura nodded, sighing. "Almost done."

"Good."

Sasuke honestly couldn't wait for Sakura to finish. It meant he could sleep soon, and he knew exactly where he would be when he did so.

Each time he returned to the village, Sasuke stayed at Sakura's place, the two of them sleeping in her bed wrapped up in each other and enjoying the other's company.

Neither of them minded. It was their ritual whenever he returned, sometimes when she came back from a mission she had been on as well.

Whenever they were on a mission together, Sakura always ended up at Sasuke's place and they did the same thing. She would heal his wounds and they would fall asleep soon after, not moving until the sun came up and alerted them that another day had to begin, even though both regretted having to move from their place.

"All done."

Sasuke nodded, watching Sakura as she got up from her bed and put away the supplies she had used. Once she finished, Sakura stretched her arms over head and climbed back into bed, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and pulling him down beside her before she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, making him do the same.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn…" Sasuke nodded, pulling Sakura as close he could without hurting her while she fell asleep. No matter how late it was when he got there, Sasuke would always stay up and watch Sakura for a bit, just watching her as she breathed and slept, not worrying about anything.

Sasuke eventually fell asleep after Sakura, thankful he had her for a friend.

_Thank you for being my friend._

Maybe one day he would allow her to be much more than a friend.

END


	2. Deux

II.

"Aw, cutie…"

Sakura couldn't help herself. She had to smile as she picked up the precious little baby boy that had been lying in his crib almost all morning. The tiny boy had been sleeping away, and Sakura decided it was probably time to give him lunch, even though it was nearly one in the afternoon already.

The twenty-three-year-old woman carried the six-week-old to the kitchen, pulling a bottle of formula out of the fridge and warming it up slowly in the microwave. The baby started to fuss, unhappy he had been woken and hadn't been fed right away.

"I know, little guy. I know. It's almost there!" Sakura tried humming and swaying him back and forth, hoping it would calm him down while she waited for the microwave to stop.

The second it did, Sakura took the bottle out and checked the temperature of the formula on her wrist, nodding to herself when she found it was the perfect temperature.

"All right, buddy. Here you go!" Sakura smiled as the small boy latched onto the bottle immediately, making her believe he was going to suck it dry in a matter of seconds. He had obviously been hungry after staying up late and then sleeping later than normal.

"Sakura? Are you here?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tried her best not to yell too loudly, as the baby she was holding seemed as though he falling back to sleep.

"What are you-" Sasuke entered his friend's kitchen and froze, looking at the baby in her arms and then to her in confusion. "Who's kid is that?"

Sakura laughed. Sasuke had been gone for three weeks, and had no idea about this.

"This is the son of one of my coworkers at the hospital. She and her husband had to leave the village for a week and left this little guy with me. His name is Yuki. Isn't he cute?"

Sasuke looked from Sakura back to the baby, Yuki, and nodded. "Sure… but why are you taking care of him?"

Sakura shrugged, not having a real answer. "My coworker's mother lives in a different village and is sick. Her husband's family moved about two weeks ago, and she just left the other day."

"And you don't mind it?"

"Who could mind looking after such a _cutie?_ Yuki has been nothing but a little angel, haven't you?" Sakura cooed to the little boy, smiling as she looked at him.

The whole scene made Sasuke stare at Sakura for what seemed like forever. She was naturally good with children, as evidenced by those that she took care of every day at the hospital, and the ones that just begged their mothers to let her be their doctor over the 'scary older man' that worked there.

Sasuke was convinced Sakura would be a great mother one day.

_I wonder if..._

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"You're going to be a great mother."

Sakura looked from Yuki to Sasuke, giving a bright smile. "Thank you!"

_If it could be to **our** children that she's a great mother…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Be honest: How many of you thought the baby was a SasuSaku child? xD

I keep forgetting there's no new Naruto chapter tomorrow, and then my feels beat me in the face about next week and I get worried over the chapter. xD  
>I need to stop worrying. Especially because I have class and work on Wednesdays and I don't believe the boys will die (but if they do, i bet they'll be brought back to life somehow).<p>

If you guys have any chapter ideas, don't hesitate to post them. You'll receive proper credit for the idea, I promise. :)

I need some GOOD SasuSaku doujinshi to read. But I think I've read all of them that fit within my tastes. ;-; Does anyone know of any good ones?

See you guys next time~!


	3. Trois

**chapter idea from crazymel2008**

* * *

><p>III.<p>

"You're doing _what_ tomorrow night?"

"I'm going on a date!"

Sasuke blinked, staring at Sakura with no obvious emotion on his face, but inside, he was trying to tell himself he was _not_ jealous in the least.

Though, there was that voice in the very, very back of his mind that screaming at him otherwise, trying to stop this date in its track so Sakura didn't get stolen away.

_No, wait, stop that. I do not like Sakura that way._

Sakura looked so excited, so happy. She was gushing about the young man, someone named Kenshin, and that he was an accomplished shinobi who was planning to enter into ANBU in a few weeks.

"Oh, he's just so sweet! I met him at the hospital. He came in with an injury and then continued to come back and see me, even when he wasn't injured!"

When Sakura blushed and giggled, Sasuke had to keep himself from breaking his chopsticks in half. Why had she decided to break this to him over dinner? Especially their once a week dinner at her place.

"Sakura…"

"What's wrong? Something taste weird?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Of course she was more worried about her cooking-which, Sasuke had to admit, had improved tremendously over the past seven months-rather than seeing that he was (_not_) jealous over the thought of her having a date the next night.

"No… everything's fine. Never mind it."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with nothing but pure confusion on her face as he looked from her back to his dinner and continued eating.

_What was that?_

+!+

Sakura had enjoyed her date. Kenshin was as nice as he had always been, but she couldn't help feeling like something was wrong. It wasn't Kenshin's fault, absolutely not. He had been perfect in every way, arriving on time and bringing her flowers, then taking her to one of the fanciest places in the village for dinner.

It was a great date, but…

_Something just doesn't seem right to me…_

"Sakura-san, are you all right?"

Sakura snapped herself out of her thoughts and looked at Kenshin, who was looking at her with bright green eyes.

_Huh… his eyes are like mine…_

"Yes, I'm just fine, Kenshin. I'm sorry. I've been thinking a lot lately."

Kenshin gave a smile, nodding. "I understand. I have too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about when I get into ANBU next month… I'm really nervous, but, really excited!"

Sakura nodded as she smiled. Kenshin was so focused on his goal of joining ANBU that he couldn't help but have that on his mind.

_I don't…_

"Kenshin."

"Hm?" Kenshin stopped in his place, looking at Sakura when she stopped. "What is it, Sakura?"

"I… I had a good time tonight, trust me. But… I just… I don't…"

"See this going any farther?"

She nodded, giving him a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

Kenshin shook his head, smiling as well. "No, please don't be. I understand completely. I just… I wanted to try. I figure you've got someone else on your mind?"

"Well… yeah, I do."

"I bet he's a great guy."

"Mm… yeah… yeah, he is…"

+!+

Sakura sighed as she entered her apartment, dropping her keys on the table and kicking off her shoes, throwing her coat on the couch before taking a seat.

_I can't believe I did that… Kenshin was so sweet and kind and I just… I kept thinking about Sasuke! I bet it's only because he was on that mission today. Yeah… that's it! I'm only thinking about him because he was on a mission today. That's it._

"But," Sakura tilted her head, absolutely confused. "I almost _never_ think about it all day long… I must just be worried. That's all."

After deciding that was exactly why she had been thinking about Sasuke all day, Sakura got up from her couch and headed to her room, changing out of her outfit and into her pajamas, having just finished tying up her hair when someone knocked on her door.

_I bet I know who that is…_

Sakura wasn't surprised in the least to see Sasuke there, with a few minor injuries.

"Hey."

"Hi there."

"Can I come in? Or… do you have company?"

Sakura laughed, shaking her head. "No. There's no one here but me… come on. I'll fix you up, Sasuke-kun."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sasuke's jealousy, Sakura's thoughts. Hm. I could see something like this happening in the end. xD

I'm going to be on campus ALL DAY and will be taking my laptop with me. I have to figure out an issue with a programming assignment and I plan to do some work on fanfics when I'm not needed for anything important. If I can write ahead, I will be so freaking happy.

i want you guys to know that i appreciate you reading this even if your don't review. :3

See you guys next time~!


	4. Quatre

**chapter idea from Kiyomi Inuzuka  
><strong>

* * *

><p>IV.<p>

Sakura was sick of it.

Sick of being sick, that is. She had been sick with what she assumed was the flu for nearly two weeks now, and she was over it.

After the first week ended and Sakura was still sick, Sasuke started to worry. He knew that a simple cold would not last a whole week. True, it might have lingering symptoms such as a stuffed up nose or a cough, but it wouldn't be where the person who had the cold was still vomiting over a week later.

And that's where Sakura was. Sick to her stomach with no clue as to why. So, after the tenth day, Sasuke nearly forced her to go to the hospital to find out what was wrong. Sakura didn't want to, convinced it was just the flu, but eventually went when Sasuke wouldn't let up.

Going to the hospital was the least Sakura could do after having Sasuke for her the entire time. She hadn't meant to keep him from his missions, but Sasuke wanted to make sure she was all right, even though she seemed to be sicker than he originally thought.

It was, actually, rather hard to get Sakura to hospital because she was complaining of major stomach pain and was having a hard time walking, but Sasuke did help her by carrying her to the hospital (and trying to ignore how bright red her face was while his was heating up).

Now, Sakura was hooked up to an IV after having numerous vials of blood drawn and no conclusive diagnosis as to why she was so sick. Since there was no diagnosis, none of the doctors had any idea of what to give Sakura to help her get better, so the IV was only to help replenish the fluids she had lost. The best thing she could be given at the moment was normal cough medicine, which was barely working to keep her cough down.

"I'm dying. No doubt."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, watching Sakura as she tried to get into a comfortable position in her hospital bed.

"Ugh, hospital beds are _so_ freaking uncomfortable. I wish I was home."

"Same here." The second Sakura shot him a slight glare, Sasuke backed up just a tiny bit. "I didn't mean it like _that_. I meant that I wish _you_ were home, so neither of us had to be here."

"Why's that?"

"Well… I just… that is… I…"

Sakura slowly smiled as Sasuke stuttered, obviously confused about what to say so he didn't offend or let his real feelings show.

"Sasuke," Sakura stopped him from speaking anymore, grabbing his hand and holding onto it. "I get it. You just want me home so we can hang out the way we had been, right?"

Sasuke nodded, though, he wasn't entirely sure that was what he had been thinking.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I understand that. But, until they figure out what the heck is going on, I guess we'll have to settle for hanging out in a hospital room, huh?"

"Hmm…"

Sakura just rolled her eyes a bit, finally lying down and attempting to sleep for the first time in about twenty-four hours.

Once Sasuke was absolutely sure she had fallen asleep (after staying over at her house so much, he knew exactly what it sounded like when she fell asleep), he took a hold of her hand and just held onto it, hoping he didn't wake her.

_Honestly, Sakura? I want you home because I miss being able to stay at your place with you, and I'm worried about this sickness you have. Do you understand how terrifying it is for one of your best friends to be this sick and you have no idea what to do about it other than worry and pray?_

After a few minutes, Sasuke sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm so stupid. Of course you understand that… why wouldn't you? You work here for crying out loud."

Sasuke got up from his place, planning to leave for a little while, making sure Sakura was perfectly fine before he left.

He brushed her bangs out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead, pulling back the very second she moved in her sleep.

Sasuke smiled to himself, shaking his head once again. "I'll see you later, Sakura."

When the door closed, Sakura sat up and smiled, laughing before falling back.

"I'll see you later, Sasuke…"

_Thank you for being such a good friend and worrying about me._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yay, another chapter that was requested. :'D

I have an idea for requested chapters. How about you guys PM them to me? That way nobody will know what's next but you and me. xD Sound good? Good. x3

Well... no writing got done when I was at work. I still don't know how to fix my program (crud) and I had to cut up six signs and could only put out four because I ran out of packing tape and can't find anymore. P: Isn't that great?

ASDFGHJKL; YOU GUYS  
>I won a contest on the Neon Alley Facebook page! I won the first season and half of season two of Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan on Blu-ray! :'D The total retail value is about $110!<br>I'm not selling them unless I hate the show. xD I'm going to try it out and see what I think (I think I'll like it! Vic Mignogna is an antagonist in it! [he's my role model, you guys]). I am just so excited. :'3

And don't worry: You'll get some SasuSaku romance, rather than friendship, soon...ish. xD I have a good bit of homework this weekend, so, you may not see another chapter until Monday. ^^;

See you next time~!


	5. Cinq

**chapter request from Eric Burrell  
><strong>

* * *

><p>V.<p>

Sasuke enjoyed going to the beach when he was younger. He loved playing in the waves with Itachi and building sand castles with his mother, all the while his father would watch from afar. After the massacre, and as he got older, Sasuke still enjoyed going to the beach, only because of his good memories from then. Any mission that took place near a beach was enjoyable, because could talk Kakashi into letting them stay a few extra days to spend time on the beach, and Sasuke was glad she did so.

It helped with new memories that involved Team 7, even when he was gone would take the time to stop at a beach for a few moments, just to relive those memories and silently wish he could tell Sakura he would be back one day.

That's why, when Sakura suggested they go somewhere the next time they both had free time, Sasuke suggested the beach, which Sakura quickly agreed to. She loved the beach almost as much as Sasuke did, for various reasons herself, and was glad he brought it up.

"Sasuke-kun, look at how big the waves are today!"

Sasuke smiled a bit at Sakura, nodding as he watched her stare in awe. They had finally gotten some free time in the middle of summer and decided that was the perfect to go to the beach. They had set up a blanket and umbrella and Sakura was just itching to get into the cool ocean water and spend some time swimming.

She turned back to Sasuke with a smile, grabbing his hand. "Let's go!"

"All right, Sakura."

She pulled him all the way out the edge of the water, waiting for the tide to roll back out before she got into the water with Sasuke.

The second it did, Sakura ran, still holding onto Sasuke's hand, pulling them both far enough in that they actually had to wade in the water a bit to stay afloat.

"Sakura, you pulled us out too far!"

Said woman laughed, shaking her head and looking at the shore. "We're fine! We'll be able to swim back in a matter of moments, unless the tide pushes us back to shore! Don't be such a worrywart, Sasuke-kun!"

"I am NOT a-"

Sasuke didn't even get to finish his sentence before a wave overtook them and pushed him under, making Sakura laugh when he finally got back to surface.

"What are you laughing at?! I could've drowned!"

"Your hair! It's completely _flat!_"

Sasuke's face went red, and he turned away from Sakura, trying to hide his growing blush.

"Sakura, stop it!"

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that! You still look hot!"

Both were quiet, with Sakura's face now bright red as Sasuke looked at her.

"What?"

"What?"

Sasuke shook his head, trying to get his hair out of his eyes as he stared at his _darling_ pink haired friend. "Sakura-"

"Never mind, sorry!" Sakura immediately took a large breath of air and ducked under the water, swimming back towards the shore, allowing Sasuke a moment to think before he followed with a smirk.

_Man, do I love the beach…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> GUYS. IT SNOWED HERE. IT'S SO PRETTY, AND PERFECT.  
>i must destroy it in the morning.<p>

I seriously hope the winter storm coming Tuesday will cancel my classes for Wednesday... it's my long day at work and THE NEW NARUTO CHAPTER THAT MY FEELS ARE NOT PREPARED FOR.  
>I hope the boys will be ok. ;-;<p>

See you next time~!


	6. Six

**chapter request from Eric Burrell  
><strong>

* * *

><p>VI.<p>

Naruto, Sasuke had decided a long time ago, was a complete and total idiot.

Even when the blond became the Hokage he was still freaking stupid and did so many things that made Sasuke shake his head in amazement that this dummy had become Hokage. There was no way it was proper for the Hokage to try and throw a party ever single week and not get reprimanded by his advisor for it. Sasuke was convinced Shikamaru had little to no care about what Naruto did each day and weekend.

Honestly, Sasuke wondered how on earth any kind of work got done when Naruto was trying to throw a party every weekend, and somehow succeed in doing so.

Like now. Here he was, the last of the Uchiha, stuck at a stupid party Naruto had put on for the village, complete with an insane amount of food and a sickening amount of saké. Sasuke was pretty sure the saké was all Tsunade's fault, and was the only reason she, as one of the new elders in the village, allowed the party to even go on.

Sometimes, Sasuke really hated being back in Konoha.

"Having fun?"

And other times, he didn't. Mostly, those times included Sakura, like right now.

Sasuke shook his head at Sakura, looking back to where Naruto was as he was trying to convince Hinata to dance with him. It was rather funny, because Hinata's face was bright red and she looked as if she was about to faint at the idea of dancing with the boy she loved.

"Naruto's been talking up the Hyuuga girl for ten minutes…"

Sakura laughed, nodding and watching just as Sasuke had been. "Naruto likes her as much as she likes him. It's cute!"

Shrugging, Sasuke looked from his idiot best friend to the girl beside him, wondering why on earth she over here instead of dancing with the young man that had brought her to the party.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with nothing but confusion on her face, racking her brain to see if she could figure out who he was talking about, until it hit her. "Oh! You mean Akira? He's not my boyfriend! He's my cousin!"

"…what?"

"Heh, yeah. He's my cousin on my mom's side. I rarely get to see him, because he lives way out in Suna and has a family of his own. He's six years older than me."

That's why they looked alike! Sasuke finally understood why he thought it was so weird that Sakura was here with someone that looked a little bit like her, and now he knew why.

"Mm…" all Sasuke did was nod as Sakura's response, before grabbing her hand.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?!"

"I want to dance with you."

"…the heck? Are you sure you're Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he finally got Sakura out to where the rest of the couples were, not the least bit shocked to find Naruto and Hinata had finally made it there as well. "C'mon, Sakura. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Sakura nodded, after shooting the smallest of glares at her dear friend. She knew Sasuke wouldn't hurt her, not on purpose, but just didn't know if she wanted to dance right now. Not with it being a slow song that would force the two to be in such a close proximity.

_Well… we do stay over at each other's houses a lot…_

Sakura was calm as she allowed Sasuke to pull her close, keeping his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"See? I told you I wouldn't hurt you…"

Sakura laughed lightly, nodding. "You were right, Sasuke-kun…"

Both were silent after that. Sakura was happy as could be, even though she was doing her best not to show it, and Sasuke was clam and content.

"…Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?" Sasuke had barely Sakura, she was whispering. He thought it wasn't really her, but answered anyway.

"It's all right that I still love you, right?"

Sasuke stopped moving to think for a moment, making Sakura hold her breath, as she thought he was going to say no and walk away.

After a moment, he started moving again, kissing Sakura on the top of her head.

"Yeah. It's… perfectly fine."

Sakura was shocked for a moment, but smiled, nodding as she hugged Sasuke tighter than she had been.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Did anyone else get miffed about today's chapter?  
>Not the CPR part, I'm fine with that(it was kinda creepy how sakura started pumping naruto's heart with her hand... like... ew). Just... we barely saw Sasuke, what's going on? Is he going to be ok? Is my baby going to live? ;-;<br>I'm also pretty ticked off that the Naruto Wikia is claiming Sasuke is dead.  
>THEY CAN'T TOY WITH MY HEART LIKE THAT. *cries*<p>

Hopefully next week, whoever it is that's about to approach Sasuke (methinks it's obito, karin, juugo, or a white zetsu) will save him.

Sorry if this seems like a weird chapter or is too short. I haven't felt well today and I have this pain in my side that has been coming and going all evening...

See you guys next time~

EDIT: WAIT A SECOND.

THIS IS IN A COMMUNITY? :D

YAY.


	7. Sept

VII.

Sakura and Sasuke had their fair share of scars. Some were from when they were younger, still Genin in the same squad, others were from when they were older, either apart or during the war.

For instance, Sasuke has a scar on the upper left side of his chest from when Madara nearly killed him at the climax of the war. Sakura knew about this one, having been informed by Karin about what happened soon after the war had ended. Sasuke knew what was going on when Sakura ran for him and hugged him, saying she was freaking happy he was still alive and that he would be ok.

Sasuke had, originally, planned to never tell Sakura that Madara got a hold of him, hoping she would believe he suffered a wound during his training with Orochimaru and that was where the scar came from. But, he was actually rather glad Karin told the pink haired girl what happened. He wouldn't have had to lie (and Sasuke knew he sucked at lying to Sakura).

Now, Sasuke was worried about something. When he and Sakura had gone to the beach, she had worn a dark green bikini, which showed off a scar on the left side of her stomach. Sasuke assumed that, maybe, Sakura had been injured during training with Tsunade at some point, but then realized that the scar was rather rigged looking, almost like a sword had been the cause.

But that wasn't possible, was it? Sakura was so careful on the battlefield, since she was a medic. There was no way she was injured on mission… right?

Sasuke knew he couldn't just ask Sakura about this; it would mean admitting he had noticed… _things_ about her during their trip to the beach. Something he did not want to talk about (especially the fact he was, in all truth and honesty, checking her out).

Instead, Sasuke went to the Hokage Tower after his mission, handing his completed mission's scroll to Naruto.

"Dang, you're fast, Sasuke!" Naruto wasn't that shocked, honestly. Sasuke had completed missions like this, a quick escort, in record time before.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Where did Sakura get the scar on the left side of her stomach?"

Naruto blinked, staring at Sasuke for several minutes for he nearly screeched. "Eh?! Sakura-chan has a scar on her stomach?! Since when?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he left the room.

"Clueless."

"Hey!"

+!+

Since Naruto was a complete and total dud for information about Sakura's scar, Sasuke had no choice but to ask her about it directly. Thankfully, today was the day of their weekly dinner, and it was, as usual, at Sakura's place. They talked about anything and everything without a care in the world.

Sasuke, however, had been fighting with himself ever since he got to Sakura's place. He didn't know if he really should ask her about it or if he should forget it and let it go until she decided to tell him, _if_ she decided to tell him one day.

"Sakura?"

In the end, Sasuke decided it was best to ask her himself, because there was no way she would ever tell him if she had no clue he knew.

Sakura, not having heard him right away, looking up from her food to Sasuke. "What is it?"

"Where… did you get that scar on the left side of your stomach?"

Sakura took in a breath, swallowing the bite of food she had taken and nodding.

"Well… it was right after Naruto got back from training for three years with Jiraiya-sama. We had been sent on a mission to save Gaara after he had been captured by the Akatsuki. When we caught up to them, they had already extracted the One Tail from Gaara, and Deidara ran off with his body, making Naruto and Kakashi-sensei follow. I stayed behind with Lady Chiyo, from the Sand village, and we took on the Akatsuki member Sasori.

"He used puppets and had turned himself into one. While we fighting him, we thought he had the upper hand and had won, but he was still alive. He attempted to kill Lady Chiyo, but I got in front of her and he stabbed me with his sword. Lady Chiyo saved me from dying because of poison."

Sasuke was fairly shocked. He hadn't expected such a mission to occur like that while he was gone, nor did he expect Sakura to have been so badly injured on any kind of mission.

"Sakura…"

"But it's ok now, Sasuke-kun," Sakura gave him a bright smile. "I'm fine. Everything's fine…I promise."

"I'm glad that you're ok, Sakura…"

Sakura shook her head, watching Sasuke as he avoided her gaze for the hundredth time that night. She now knew why he hadn't been looking at her, and understood.

"Good… because I felt the same way about you after the war."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ick, I feel yuck. P: I've been off and on sick since Wednesday morning. I just want it to go away~

I got my Neon Alley prize pack of three Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan Blu-Rays today. I can't wait to watch it~

See you guys next time~!


	8. Huit

VIII.

Sasuke and Sakura had grown extremely close during the six years he had been back in Konoha. In that time, Sakura had made it known that she was still deeply in love with Sasuke, and he made it known to her that she was quickly becoming one of his best friends, a title that was originally held only by Naruto and Itachi.

Eventually, though, Sasuke had discovered some, originally, unwanted feelings about Sakura, thinking that these thoughts he had, about him and hew getting married and starting a family, were idiotic and unneeded at this point, as the two were nothing more than dear, close friends with each other.

Now, about six months after those feelings began, Sasuke had finally admitted to himself that he was definitely in love with Sakura, no doubt about it anymore. He had been trying to ignore the feelings and pay attention to his work like Sakura was doing with hers, but there was no way to ignore the feelings when he saw her every day and the same things happened. He hated what she did to him-seeing her made his heart race, he felt like he couldn't breathe-but still loved her.

Sasuke knew Sakura was busy today. It was Valentine's Day, the day he dreaded when he was twelve and girls were so obsessed with him, and Sakura was stuck the hospital with three surgeries to perform back-to-back, with barely a five minute break in between. But he _had_ to see her, even if it was freaking cliché to tell the person you love that you love them on Valentine's Day.

No one ever said Sasuke was unique.

Besides, the reason he was sitting in the hospital waiting room with flowers for Sakura was all because of Naruto.

_"Dude, this is fool proof! Just sit and wait for her!"_

_"She won't be done until ten o'clock, idiot!"_

_"So!?"_

Now, Sasuke was stuck with a gift of flowers that were likely nearly wilting as he waited for Sakura to finish her last surgery and leave with him.

_This is stupid. I shouldn't be doing this!_

The whole thing made Sasuke nervous. He knew Sakura still loved him; she made that clear at the last party Naruto threw for the village when she asked if it was all right she still loved him.

Now, it was Sasuke's turn.

Yes, he was nervous, for the first time in a very, very long time.

_Come on, Sakura…I know you're done now!_

It was well past ten o'clock now; it was nearly eleven, but Sasuke had decided he was NOT moving until Sakura started to leave, because then he would leave with her. He was not going anywhere until Sakura came out.

_There she is!_

The pink haired twenty-three-year-old finally exited the OR, yawning and trying to keep her eyes open so she didn't run into anyone by accident. Three surgeries in one day was not uncommon, but back-to-back with little to no time in between each one was new and Sakura didn't like it.

_I am NEVER setting up three surgeries back-to-back like that ever again._

"Sakura."

Sakura stopped in tracks, looking up at who had said her name, smiling when she saw who is was.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. What are you doing here?"

"I… wanted to come see you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, wondering why Sasuke had hesitated and looked like he was blushing, even if it was very light and nearly invisible. She knew he had no missions today, for some odd reason, so, there was no way he was injured.

_Unless training with Naruto got out of hand…**again.**_

"What is it, Sasuke-kun? Why did you need to see me?"

"Well," Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "I'm just going to get this over with."

"What?"

Sakura barely had the time to ask what was going on before Sasuke stuck the bouquet of flowers out for her.

"Sakura. I'm… I… ugh, why is it so hard to say this to you!?"

Sakura watched Sasuke as he fisted his hair with his hand, before he looked her in the eye and she almost stopped breathing when she realized what was going on.

"S-Sasuke-kun."

"I love you."

Sasuke nearly had a heart attack when he saw Sakura start to cry, and thought he had done something wrong and that, maybe, she had changed her mind and fallen for someone else.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. Don't cry, please. If you don't, then-"

"Oh, stop it!"

Sakura laughed, shaking her head and wiping the tears away. "I just didn't expect you to _ever_ return my feelings!"

"How could I not? You've… you've been here the whole time, Sakura…"

She sniffled a bit, making Sasuke smile as he shook his head and she hugged him, still crying but nowhere near the way she had been when they were thirteen and he left the village.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

He would never make her cry like that again.

"I love you too, Sakura."

_Never again will I make you cry like that._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Happy Valentine's/Single's Awareness Day~ Guess which one I celebrate. (this chapter seem a _little_ cliche, but, whatever)

No, I've no returned for the week. I'm just posting this because it's V-day. I'm doing very well this week, I feel more focused than I have in a while. ^^

Please, don't give me any spoilers for this week's Naruto chapter. I'll read it Monday after I get home from class and work, ok? I'll give my comments then with a new chapter, and probably on deviantArt.

I've bought so much the chocolate the last couple of days, oh my word. _So__ much chocolate._

I don't usually do this, but, could you guys please give me some chapter ideas now that Sasuke and Sakura are dating? Please? I'm desperate. ;-;  
>I'm planning a fanfic about Sasuke and Sakura when they were Genin, before he left (duh). It's gonna be cute. I promise. ;-;<p>

I'll see you guys when I get back Monday.


	9. Neuf

**chapter idea from Eric Burrell**

* * *

><p><strong>IX.<strong>

"I'm not doing this."

"Oh yes you are!"

"No, Sakura."

"Yup."

"You hate me."

"I freaking love you, silly."

Sasuke gave Sakura a slight glare as she dragged him up the porch steps to her parents' home, making him more nervous by the second and he started to wish he had never even agreed to this.

Meeting his girlfriend's parents when they hadn't even been on one date… how stupid was he? This was not fair in Sasuke's opinion. He was convinced Sakura tricked him into this to reassure her parents that she was, in fact, dating someone and hoping to settle down and have children in the next couple of years.

Her mother, Mebuki, had been asking Sakura constantly if there was anyone her daughter could see settling down with and marrying, but Sakura would always brush her mother's comments off and try to ignore it.

When Sakura accidentally revealed she was dating someone, Mebuki told her the young man _had_ to come over immediately and meet them, so she and Kizashi could see who he was and what they thought of him.

"My parents just want to make sure you're not going to hurt me or anything, all right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, shaking his head while Sakura unlocked the door to her parents' home. He knew why they wanted him over, but he didn't think it was a good idea to do this so soon.

After all, he had confessed just barely over a week ago, why did they have to meet him so quickly?

_To make sure I'm not a jerk or some random guy off the street…_

Once they were inside the house, Sakura called out that she was there with her boyfriend and took off her coat, making Sasuke follow her lead after a moment where he was just wondering what he was supposed to be doing.

"Sasuke-kun, stop looking so stiff! You're not made of cardboard!"

Rolling his eyes a second time, Sasuke allowed Sakura to take his hand and lead him into the kitchen, where Mebuki was finishing up with dinner and setting things on the table.

"Mom, we're here!"

The blonde haired older woman finally looked up, eyes brightening when she saw Sakura and Sasuke. "Oh, Sakura! I didn't even hear you come in! come sit down, I'll get your father!"

Sasuke just watched Mebuki as she ran out the other kitchen exit while Sakura took her seat and pulled on his arm.

"Sit down. She'll be right back with my dad."

Sasuke did was he was told, and took his seat right beside Sakura while they waited for her parents to come into the kitchen.

_I'm not looking forward to this…_

+!+

"So, you're Fugaku and Mikoto's youngest, eh?"

Sasuke nodded at Kizashi's question, wondering why that was so important.

After they had finished dinner, Mebuki _insisted_ that they move to the living room for tea, even thought Sakura said she was going to have a long day tomorrow and needed to get home and rest, and she was fairly sure Sasuke had a mission (he didn't. Sakura just wanted to get out and go home to sleep).

Kizashi nodded, smiling. "You look like your mother, you know that?"

"So I've heard."

Mebuki rolled her eyes at her husband, looking at Sasuke. "He's just saying, Sasuke. My husband brings it up, no matter who he's talking to, that their child looks like one of them."

"Because it's true, Mebuki! And Sasuke looks just like Mikoto."

Sasuke watched as the older woman hit her husband's arm before rolling her eyes again.

"Did you two know my mother?"

"Of course," Mebuki nodded, smiling at the memories that started to flood her. "Mikoto was my dear friend when I was a child, and when Sakura was born I took her over to see your mother, because she was pregnant with you at the time!"

"Really?"

"Mm-hm! Oh, your mother absolutely fell in love with Sakura-"

"_Mom._" Sakura sighed and shook her head. Her mother was always going to bring that up no matter who it was or what they were talking about.

"-And she just wouldn't let Sakura go," Mebuki sighed, missing those days dearly. "I do miss those days when Sakura was tiny."

"Aw, Mebuki, don't worry about that now! One day Sakura and Sasuke will have children and you can relive those days with them!"

"_Dad!_"

Sasuke blinked as Sakura was up on her feet and trying to keep her father from bringing up things that probably weren't going to happen for a few more years, and it made Sasuke smile just a little bit.

_I think I would like that to be sooner rather than later._

+!+

"I'm sorry about that comment my dad made about us having children in the future… he doesn't think before he says stuff."

Sasuke nodded as Sakura sighed and grabbed a hold of his arm. After she had finally calmed down, Sasuke suggested that they leave since they both had things to do the next day, and Mebuki let them go before inviting Sasuke over the next month to celebrate Sakura's birthday with them, which he agreed to.

"I don't mind, Sakura. Parents just make comments like that."

"Yeah. Especially my dad."

"Though, that doesn't mean I don't agree with him or that I don't want it to happen…"

"…What?! Are you saying you might actually want to marry me and have kids!?"

"I'm not saying I _might_, I'm saying I do, just… not right now, you know?"

Sakura shook her head and sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"Yeah, I know… but, soon, right?"

Sasuke nodded again, which made Sakura smile.

"Soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> *bursts through door*

I HAVE RETURNED, MY LOVELIES. My week break is up, and I feel SO MUCH better than I did.  
>Please note that I may make this 'take a week off' thing a monthly deal, where I disappear the same week every month and then return. If I do, I will give proper warning, don't worry. :)<br>(also, sorry that I didn't post this sooner. I've had a long week and I've been busy)  
>(another reason why i haven't posted is because i've been obsessing over kakashi. hehe)<p>

**Opinion on Naruto 664-665:** What was that? Why were those chapters so... so boring to me?  
>WHO IS WITH MY SASUKE? ._. Karin said they have a terrible aura...WHO IS IT?<br>(NO, OROCHIMARU. THIS IS NOT AS FAR AS SASUKE'S WIND WAS TO BLOW. SHUT UP. ;-; )  
>AND NOW OBITO IS A GOOD GUY AGAIN, I GUESS? (not sure)<p>

Also, I am still taking chapter ideas/requests. If you have one, message me and we'll see what I can do, ok? :D

I'll see you guys next time~!


	10. Dix

**chapter idea from sasusakulove's guest review**

* * *

><p><strong>X.<br>**

After his confession the Valentine's Day, Sasuke has been trying _desperately_ to get a free day at the same time Sakura had one to take her on their first date.

He had no luck for two months, and, finally, Sakura's birthday came up, and Sasuke told Naruto that if he did not get the day off he would quit being an ANBU, be a normal Jonin again, and run his own squad, which, actually, worried Naruto, because Sasuke was considered the best ANBU since Kakashi and Itachi.

Naruto quickly agreed, and let Sasuke have the day off.

Sasuke didn't tell Naruto that was his plan once he and Sakura (most likely) got married and had a family. But, that was for later, and using it as a threat to the blond Hokage was a great idea for now. (Until Naruto catches on and starts to deny any request Sasuke makes)

Because it was her birthday, Sakura had gotten the day off from the hospital, and had, somehow, gotten off that whole weekend as well. So, it didn't surprise her when Sasuke came over and told her they were going on their first date and he had everything planned and ready and he would wait for her to get dressed as long as she was ready quickly.

Hearing it was a date, Sakura ran to her bedroom and started throwing her clothes as quickly as possible, before finding the one red dress she was looking for and throwing it on with a pair of black flats.

_Sasuke-kun is pretty dressed down too… I mean, he still looks nice, obviously. I just hope he doesn't think I'm too dressed up!_

Sakura ran back into the living room, dressed and ready to go. Sasuke, honestly, did not expect her to be that fast, and he had prepared to wait a while, but when she came back into the living room dressed and ready, he wasn't shocked by that, but he was overtaken by how lovely he thought she looked.

Of course, being Sasuke, he would never say that, but he did inform her that she looked nice, which she responded to with one of her bright smiles and a 'you too' reply before telling him they could go as long as they were back before eleven because she had to be at the hospital at eight the next morning and she needed to sleep. Sasuke agreed, took her hand, and led her out of her home and started off towards the docks near the river.

At first, Sakura was confused about why they were going this way, until she remembered that Sasuke had said he had everything ready to go and they were going to head that way immediately once she was ready.

Once they reached the docks, Sasuke took Sakura to a very specific one. Even though she had no idea about the significance of this dock, Sasuke wanted to bring Sakura here for their first date just because.

"Whoa, wait. Did you… did you cook dinner for us?"

"…maybe?"

Sakura was a bit more shocked at this point than she had been when Sasuke showed up at her home, because she really hadn't expected him to make dinner for them and to set this whole date up so quickly.

_I bet he's been planning it for a while…_

Truthfully, Sakura knew Sasuke could cook better than she could, which is why they had started those weekly dinners at her place, because Sasuke would help her with everything and teach her how to cook better than she could already.

"So, you made us dinner and we're gonna eat it here?"

"That's the idea…"

"Sounds good to me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but still smiled as Sakura sat down on the dock and he followed after. He was expecting her to ask why they were here for their dinner, and Sasuke knew he would have to tell her they reason, but he didn't mind.

_I… really don't mind telling her…_

Sakura didn't bring up the dock while they were eating. They were too busy talking about the missions Sasuke had been on and the work Sakura had done at the hospital, as well as any antics Naruto had pulled on the two recently that either made them laugh or shake their heads.

When they finished, Sakura suggested jumping into the lake and swimming for a bit, but Sasuke said no and did everything he could to convince Sakura against it, which he did in the end and she made the suggestion of just sitting on the edge of the dock for a while, and Sasuke agreed with it and did so. He didn't care in the least when Sakura leaned on his arm and start humming.

He was, actually, enjoying their first date.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Why did we come here? I mean… why did you pick out the docks?"

Sakura worried after she asked her question because Sasuke was silent for a few minutes. She was afraid she had asked something she shouldn't have.

"Well…" Sasuke sighed, shaking his head a bit before smiling very slightly. "My father brought me out here when I was eight and taught me to use the Fireball Jutsu. That's why we're here. This place… is the first place my father actually did something with me without my mother forcing him to."

"Forcing him?"

Sasuke nodded, trying to shove down all the hurt feelings that were still there after so many years. "When I was small, my dad favored Itachi. I always assumed, at first, that it was just because Itachi was supposed to be head of the clan next, but, when I got older, it started to hurt more and more because my father never paid attention to me unless Itachi or my mother made him somehow… it still hurts, even to this day."

Sakura nodded, understanding somewhat. She was an only child and had her parents attention the entire time, so, she couldn't really relate to the favoritism thing Sasuke had to suffer, but she understood that it hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"Don't be… it was a long time ago, it's over with…"

"But it's still hurting you. And that just… I don't think it's fair. I mean, well-"

"Sakura."

"What?"

"Forget it, ok? It… It was a long time ago and I don't want to think about it anymore."

Sakura sighed, but nodded again. "All right… if it's any consolation, I think you'll be a better dad when you have kids…"

"Hm," Sasuke smiled very slightly, pulling Sakura into a side hug. "You'll be a great mother."

"You'll tell me more stories about your family, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Question: Would anyone read a SasuSaku fanfic based on the 50s sitcom _I Love Lucy_? I absolutely ADORE that show, want to buy the complete series, and I want to write a fanfic based on it.  
>So, I'm asking.<p>

Also, I'm writing another SasuSaku fanfic, that's actually a rewrite of my fanfic Friends, but this rewrite has new pairings. I started a Pinterest just for it! :) If you would like an advance look at the clothing I and other items I have picked out for the girls, type this in at the end of the Pinterest website address: /sasukeprisma (i couldn't fit my whole username. ;-; )  
>(you guys should totally, like, ask me questions about friends because i want to talk about it and i don't want to post it on deviantart yet. ;-; but, this would give me questions to respond to on deviantart before i post it!)<p>

(i tried to post this yesterday, but the site was being a butt and wouldn't let me get on. ;-; )

Chapter requests are still welcome~  
>Actually, they're ALWAYS welcome, even if I say nothing.<p> 


	11. Onze

**chapter idea from Tiger Priestess' review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XI.<strong>

Sasuke had been entertaining the idea of a family long before he and Sakura started dating. She had always been the one to jump into his mind when he thought about getting married and having children, but knew it wasn't going to happen for a couple more years.

Honestly, Sasuke missed having someone he could call family and be with all the time, and thinking about one day marrying Sakura and having a family with her made him want the years to fly by so they could get married without people claiming it was too fast.

Having a family was something that everyone, Sasuke decided, should have no matter how old or young they were.

And now, seeing this three-year-old sitting across from him, Sasuke just now realized how much he missed having a family.

"…you're sure?"

The twenty-three-year-old sitting across from him rolled her eyes, but nodded, looking at the little boy beside her. "Yup. I'm positive, Sasuke."

The small child blinked, looking at the woman next to him and smiling. "Play soon, momma?"

"In a bit, Reyke."

Sasuke watched the interaction and felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment. The woman, an old friend of his named Asuna, had dropped a bombshell on him and he knew, just by looking at that three-year-old, that she wasn't lying.

The kid was definitely Itachi's son, based on the fact that he looked exactly like him in every way.

_How… why on earth would she keep this from me?_

Sasuke didn't understand. The war ended nearly four years ago, Asuna had, supposedly, abandoned the village two years before the start of the war, and, obviously, during that time had some interaction with Itachi.

Well, more than just an interaction, since this child existed and Asuna was his mother.

"Why did you wait until now?"

Asuna just shrugged, smiling a little. "Itachi told me to hold off. He wanted you to come back to the village first. But, at the time, it didn't seem like it was going to happen, so, I stayed somewhere else and had Reyke. I just… I stayed there because I was scared and I didn't know how you would take it. Especially since he looks exactly like Itachi and I was… afraid you would freak out."

"Well, I'm not freaking out."

Asuna rolled her eyes as Sasuke smirked, smiling more as she saw that. "Reyke really is Itachi's son, I promise. We're going to be living in Konoha again, so, you'll be able to see him every day, if you want."

Sasuke nodded, looking from his old friend to his nephew, smiling when Reyke looked at him.

"Reyke, this is your uncle Sasuke."

Reyke smiled, waving, causing Sasuke to do the same.

"It's nice to meet you, Reyke…"

+!+

Sakura didn't find out about Reyke for three weeks, and when she did, she was ticked off that Sasuke said nothing to her about him having a nephew, or who the child's mother was.

_Asuna was my friend too!_

Sakura did not like getting mad at Sasuke, in fact, she hated it because she didn't like talking down at him or yelling at him. The second she found out, Sakura made her way to Sasuke's place and knocked on the door, knowing he was home as today was one of his days off.

"Don't knock so-Sakura? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be a-"

"Why on _earth_ did you not tell me Asuna and Itachi had a child?!"

Sasuke blinked as Sakura pushed by and walked into his apartment, ranting a bit about how he didn't tell her he had a nephew when he had known for three weeks.

"Sakura, shh."

"Why should I be quiet?! It's the middle of the day, no one is sleeping!"

"Except Reyke."

Sakura stopped in her tracks, looking where Sasuke was pointing to see the three-year-old sleeping soundly on the couch.

"…You could've told me that before I came inside!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, grabbing Sakura by the upper arm and pulling her into the kitchen, hoping to her quiet so his nephew could sleep.

"I didn't know you would be coming by. I thought you were at the hospital."

"I was until Asuna, who I have not seen in _years_, came in and decided to talk to me," Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, setting a slight glare on her boyfriend of three months. "She told she was moving back to the village with her _son_ and that he was your nephew. Asuna also told me that she informed you three weeks ago… and you told me _nothing._ What the freaking heck?"

"Sakura-"

"I thought you trusted me and that's why you wanted to be with me. Isn't that why we're planning to get married and have a family?"

"Well, yeah, but, Sakura-"

"Then why didn't you tell me about him?!"

Sasuke tried to think about it when Sakura finished speaking, having kept her voice down a bit to keep from waking the sleeping toddler in the other room.

"I didn't know how to."

Sakura stared at Sasuke for a minute, letting out a frustrated sigh. "That is the _worst_ excuse in the history of excuses. You didn't know how to? You freaking told me you _loved me_ on Valentine's Day, yet, you couldn't tell me you had a three-year-old nephew?!"

"Sakura, it wasn't that easy. I'm still trying to figure this out."

"Then why won't you let me figure it out with you?"

"I never said-"

"Not telling me he existed makes me think you didn't want my help. I had to find out from Asuna, when she told me you were watching him today. She asked me if I knew, and I said no, because you didn't tell me."

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

Sakura shook her head. "No, that's not going to work. It worked after you got back to the village and you apologized for almost killing me, but not this time… finding out you still have family after all these years is, in my opinion, much, much bigger than that. And an 'I'm sorry' if not going to work this ti-"

Sakura was stopped midsentence when Sasuke pulled her into a kiss, their _first_ kiss, in an effort to both apologize and make her shut up for a moment.

"I know," Sasuke started right away when he broke the kiss. "that an 'I'm sorry' isn't going to work. I should have told you, I admit that. But, Sakura, you have to give me some time to figure out what to do. I have family again and I just… I don't know what to do."

Almost immediately Sakura felt bad for coming in and just ranting at Sasuke over him not telling her, when she understood that finding out you have family after being alone for so long had to be shocking, yet wonderful, even though Sasuke had no idea what to do about it.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura, please. I need to figure this out, and I need help to do it… can you help me?"

Sakura smiled, nodding, before kissing Sasuke again. "I'll help you. As long as you let me come over when you're taking care of that cutie."

Sasuke did nothing but smile.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong> **Note:** This... this was the only idea I had. ;-; The general idea is Sasuke and Sakura's first fight, which was an idea I got from Tiger Priestess' review (thank you by the way~).  
>I can explain. My OC, Asuna, goes with Itachi. She was friends with the Uchiha brothers and Sakura when she was little, and she's always loved Itachi. So... yeah. Just... let's say everyone was about two-three years older at the end of the war than they currently are in the manga, good?<p>

I spent my Saturday doing homework and becoming ticked off at Firefox and Dreamweaver.  
>Yup. That was my Saturday. *sigh* Thank goodness my spring break is next week... I need a break from all this homework.<p>

I get to watch Frozen during spring break, and I can't wait to see it. :D (nope, haven't seen it yet! x3 i almost never go to the movie theater)

I have spent so much time watching Pokemon on Netflix it's not even funny. My childhood, I missed the original Pokemon. (AND I'm so glad that Kabuto is saving Sasuke. I teared up a little bit. xD)

I'm going to start skipping around now as I go through this fanfic. I like doing the chapters in order, but, I really want to write stuff for later in Sasuke and Sakura's relationship.

I have nothing else to say right now, so.

See you guys next time~!


	12. Douze

**XII.**

"Reyke, what's your favorite thing to eat?"

The black haired three-year-old blinked, saying "umm" as he tried to think of what his favorite food his mother had made or bought for him that he really liked in the end. Asuna had gotten him to try multiple new foods since they moved to Konoha two months ago, and Reyke had loved all of them so far.

"Umm… I like sweets!"

Sakura laughed, shaking her head while Sasuke rolled his eyes. His nephew definitely got his taste in food from Asuna, no doubt.

"Well, what kind of sweets? Chocolate? Dango?"

Reyke's eyes brightened when Sakura said dango, and he nodded. "I love dango! Especially when momma makes it for me!"

Sakura smiled, nodding, getting up from her seat and starting for the kitchen. "I'm going to start making us dinner. You have Reyke all night tonight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll make enough for him too!"

Reyke waved at Sakura as she disappeared into the kitchen. He hadn't known her very long, but Reyke absolutely loved Sakura already and enjoyed spending time with her whenever he was at Sasuke's place while his mother was working or taking some time to herself. He didn't mind, it meant he got to spend time with his uncle, and that was extremely enjoyable to a three-year-old who had spent all his time with his mother since he was born up until now.

"Uncle Sasuke?"

"yeah, Reyke?" Sasuke thought it was very odd to just have someone call him 'uncle' like that nearly every day now, but didn't mind it anymore.

_I have family again…that's why I don't mind it…_

"Where's my daddy? Momma won't tell me."

Reyke looked up at Sasuke with curious eyes, hoping to get an answer for once. He had asked Asuna a number of times where Itachi was and why he wasn't with them, but she never answered.

Now, Sasuke was torn about whether to tell the small child where exactly his father was, or to keep it a secret until the three-year-old was much older and could fully understand everything that went down between them years ago.

"Reyke… I don't think I should tell you right now…" Sasuke's need for family kept him from telling Reyke the truth. He knew that if he told his nephew what happened, Asuna was likely to keep them from each other.

Sasuke couldn't handle that. Not after having family again for the first time in so long.

Reyke blew his bangs out of his face, giving a pout that made Sasuke smile. "No one tells me anything…"

"You'll find out when you're older. So, since I can't tell you that, wanna know a secret?"

The small child nodded, giving a large smile. "I like secrets…"

"So do I, but you have to keep this one, ok? Don't even tell your mom."

"Oooh… I can't tell momma? I keep it!"

Sasuke smiled a little more, before pulling Reyke closer and looking to the kitchen doorway, making sure Sakura wasn't going to come through it any time soon.

"Sakura's going to be your aunt soon."

"Really?"

He nodded, patting Reyke on the head for a moment. "Don't tell anyone, ok?"

"OK!"

+!+

"I'm lost."

"Please. What are you even talking about, Sasuke?"

"I don't know how to propose to Sakura."

Asuna rolled her eyes, sighing as she got up from the couch and stood behind Sasuke, raising an eyebrow at what was on his computer screen. "'Best ways to propose'? The heck…"

Sasuke gave a glare to his sister-in-law, before closing the page he had open, turning around fully to look at her. "Tell me what to do."

"Sasuke, I can't."

"Why not?"

She shrugged, going back to the couch while Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"How… how did my brother ask you?"

Asuna blinked, biting her lip for a second before sighing like Sasuke did.

"Well… he just asked. After I ran into Itachi, we stayed in a small, very quiet village, which is where I've been with Reyke. Um… I was about eighteen-ish, and Itachi and I had been in that village for around six months, and he just straight up asked me if I would marry him. and-"

"_Seriously?_" Sasuke sneered a bit, not believing that at all.

"Uh, yeah? Sasuke, you know as well as I do that Itachi wasn't exactly in the best place to be freaking romantic at that point, right?"

He rolled his eyes, but still nodded.

"So… Itachi asked me to marry him and I said yes. We got married soon after, and… well, the rest is history," Asuna shrugged, smiling a bit. "I think whatever you decide to do when you ask Sakura will make her say yes… she's loved you for so long, Sasuke."

"Yeah…" Sasuke was quiet for a few minutes, before he suddenly broke into a smile. "I got it. I know what I'm gonna do."

+!+

Sakura was confused. It was the middle of July and Sasuke was taking her out to the docks again, and she had no idea why. Yes, they had been together for five months and that was the place of their first date, but, at the moment, she didn't know what they were doing there. Sasuke hadn't said a word about them going on a date or hanging out, since she was planning to spend the night relaxing at her apartment when he showed up and asked her to go with him to docks.

And here she was, nearing the docks with her boyfriend without a clue as to why they were there in the first place.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"What are we doing here?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, ok?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, which made Sasuke smile as she started nagging him to tell her right away what they were doing there. Sakura asking him questions multiple times was nothing new, and he was prepared to live with that for the rest of his life, because Sasuke knew she wouldn't be doing it constantly.

_She's grown up a lot…_

"Sakura."

"What is it?"

"You want to know why we're here… right?"

"Um, yeah?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with nothing but confusion on her face. Well, that was the look she had for barely a second until it turned to shock when Sasuke started to get down on one knee, and she knew exactly where this was going and why they were here.

"Sakura."

"Oh gosh…"

"I wanted to bring you here for this because this is where we had our first date, and I figured that would make this special. It took me _forever_ just to decide on this, so, I hope it's all right with you… Sakura, would you, please, marry me?"

Sasuke wasn't the least bit surprised when Sakura put her hands over her mouth to keep from sobbing as she nodding, fighting back every happy tear that was trying to break through.

"Y-Yes… of course!"

Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke's neck the second he stood up and hugged her, and she sobbed out of happiness into his shoulder and told him over and over again how much she loved him.

It just made Sasuke smile.

"I love you too, Sakura."

_I **will** make you happy… I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong> **Note:** OK, so. I have some stuff about this chapter~

Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for five months, yes. February to July. No, I don't believe this is too fast, considering they have known each other most of their lives (and the fact that my own parents got engaged after six weeks of dating. their twenty-third wedding anniversary is this month! :]).

Reyke and Asuna are _definitely _showing up throughout the rest of this fanfic. Not every chapter, but, through a number of them.

Sasuke Googling for an idea on how to propose to Sakura came from my friend~ I did Google for a moment myself, before I came up with the idea of Sasuke taking Sakura to the docks like he did for their first date. :3

I'm getting my first smartphone next week! :) I'm going to be getting a Nokia Lumia 521, which is what my sister got. I'm still trying to find a case I really like for it! xD

I'll see you guys for the next chapter~


	13. Treize

**chapter idea from Matthew Uchiha (changed your username, eh? xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>XIII.<strong>

Sasuke discovered, rather quickly actually, that married life was not at all what he thought it would be. He imagined Sakura and himself being somewhat like his parents, with a quiet yet loving relationship, but that was not what he got at all.

Instead, he got a marriage more like her parents relationship. No, Sasuke was not telling cheesy jokes like Kizashi, nor was Sakura as overbearing as her mother, but, they had a marriage like Mebuki and Kizashi's in the way that they would talk all the time, no matter what was going on. Sakura would tell Sasuke anything that was on her mind or bothering her, and he was beginning to do the same as he learned how to live with the girl he loved.

Today, Sasuke was wishing he wasn't married, just for a little bit anyway, because Sakura was dragging him to the hospital for the day.

No, neither of them were ill or hurt, and Sakura was not pregnant. She wanted to show him what she went through every single day, just so he got an idea of what she would give up once they had children (Sakura did not mind giving up working at the hospital to care for their children. She was looking forward to it).

Right now, Sasuke was sitting in her office waiting for his wife to come back from an appointment. Sakura couldn't let Sasuke come with her into the examination room, that would break code, but, she explained that she would be doing an ultrasound for the first appointment and then checking over a toddler that was recovering from the flu.

_She's really involved in the hospital…_

Sasuke didn't really know what to make of that. He knew Sakura was in high demand at the hospital, but didn't know she was involved with maternity and child patients. He thought she just worked with adults, especially since she had a surgery scheduled ever other day.

_When are you going to be back, Sakura?_

Sasuke sighed, trying not to yawn or look bored in case Sakura came back into the office. They had been married just over a month and Sasuke did not want their first fight to be over him not being extremely interested in her work, though he was.

"Sorry that took so long." Sakura sighed as she finally returned to her office, instantly moving for her seat behind her desk.

"Trouble?"

She shook her head, sitting up after a moment and looking at the file for her next appointment. "No… not the patient, anyway. Her parents are…"

"Insane?"

"Ha. Sure, why not? That's the perfect way to describe them."

"Mm…"

Sasuke watched Sakura as she went over more files, either for today for later this week, and he noticed just how tired she looked today. He had never noticed that she looked this exhausted after a day of working at the hospital.

"Sakura, let's go home."

Sakura looked at Sasuke for a moment, confused. "What? Why? I still have three more appointments!"

"I know, but, you can pass them off to someone else."

"Again, why?"

"You look exhausted… you need some rest, and no, four hours of sleep at night is not rest."

Sakura had been ready to fight, to dismiss Sasuke's worry by saying she had been doing this for years, and there was no reason for her to go home and sleep, but she couldn't deny that he was right, and that she did need some sleep.

Sasuke was right, and she knew it.

"Ugh, fine, wait here for a minute." Sakura got up from her desk, and left the room for a moment, before coming back with one of the other nurses. "These are the other three appointments for the day. Please hand them off to Doctor Hikari. She'll take care of them, ok?"

The nurse nodded, taking the files and leaving, while Sakura looked at Sasuke as she grabbed her bag.

"Happy?"

"Very."

"Fine. Let's go home then."

Sasuke nodded, taking Sakura's hand as they left her office and started out of the hospital.

"Sasuke-kun, I hope you realize that I'll be doing this to you as well, whenever I see you look exhausted."

Sasuke just smiled at Sakura's statement, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Please, please excuse my major lateness. ;-; Most of this chapter has been sitting, waiting for me to finish it off for a couple of weeks now.  
>But I have been extremely busy as I deal with my schooling and work, and just life.<p>

I know I skipped the wedding. I did that on purpose. I am terrible at describing weddings, and you can just imagine the wedding however you want. :3

I... have no set idea where this fanfic is going now, but I am no where near finished with it, and I hope you'll stick with me, even if it is a while before I post again (i'm coming up on the end of the school year, and i have received work study again this summer and will be taking two classes).

I'll see you guys next time (and keep sending me chapter ideas if you wish~)!

(edit: forgot to mention, sasuke and sakura got married on june 16, meaning this chapter takes place in july)


	14. Quatorze

**XIV.**

After finding out that Asuna had a child, Sakura wanted nothing more than to hang out with her friend and godson anytime she could, no matter what. It usually happened on her days off, when Sasuke on a mission. Sakura had fallen so in love with five-year-old Reyke that it made her want her first child immediately, and she had spoken to Sasuke about it multiple times, but never got a straight answer about when they would plan to have their first child.

Reyke loved Sakura as well. Of the two aunts he had, she was his favorite to hang out with and play with anytime he could. He had, recently, gotten his second cousin, and that made him ask Sakura and Sasuke, at different times, when they would have a baby.

He got no answer from Sasuke other than 'eventually', while Sakura said she hoped it would be very soon because she wanted a baby right away. Reyke decided he agreed with Sakura, and hoped he would get another cousin in a few months.

"Aunt Sakura, you look like aunt Aneko did."

Sakura looked at Reyke, rather confused at what he said. She knew exactly who Aneko was. The older woman was married to Asuna's brother, Daisuke, and they had their second child in February, but she didn't understand what he meant.

Asuna gave her son a confused look as well. He had never said something like this before, and Aneko had her second son two months ago, so, she was no longer pregnant, but, Reyke's statement was very odd.

"Reyke," Asuna put her hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. "What are you talking about, sweetie? What do you mean aunt Sakura looks like aunt Aneko did?"

Reyke shrugged. "Aunt Aneko had a baby, momma. Aunt Sakura looks like she did!"

Sakura blinked, staring at Reyke in absolute shock at what he had said.

"R-Reyke?"

"What?"

Asuna gave Reyke a light tap on his head, giving a stern look. "You do not respond like that when an adult speaks to you. You say 'yes, sir' or 'yes, ma'am'."

Reyke stuck out his lower lip for a moment, before nodding and looking at Sakura. "Yes, ma'am?"

The pink haired woman had completely ignored Asuna reprimanding her child, as she was still focused on Reyke's statement.

"A-Are you… are you saying that… that I'm…" Sakura couldn't think straight, and didn't even look at Asuna when she gasped.

"No way… Reyke's saying you're pregnant!"

"Mm-hm!" Reyke nodded, smiling at Sakura.

Instead of saying anything, Sakura started shaking a bit out of shock, before she stood up and started heading down the hall.

"Wait, Sakura, where are you going?"

"To check and see if Reyke is right."

+!+

"Well, well?" Asuna was out of her seat the second Sakura came back from where she had been. She had to know if her friend was going to be a mother.

Sakura simply took her seat again, smiling after a moment. "I'm pregnant… oh gosh, I get to be a mother."

"Yes!" Asuna threw her arms around Sakura's neck, hugging her was tightly as she could without suffocating her. "Congratulations, my friend! Welcome to the club!"

Sakura laughed, nodding as Asuna released her hold and went back to her own seat. She looked over at Reyke, giving him a smile. "Reyke, thank you for telling me that I looked fat."

"You're welcome!"

"Reyke!"

Reyke grinned, getting down from his seat at the table, and moving beside Sakura, putting his hand on her stomach like he had done to his aunt Aneko multiple times in the last few months.

"Hi, cousin… I hope you're a girl this time, because aunt Aneko's having a boy…" Reyke looked up at Sakura, who was still smiling at him. "Is it a girl?"

Sakura shrugged, putting her hand on top of Reyke's. "I don't know yet… Sasuke-kun and I will find out in a few months, and then we'll tell you, ok?"

Nodding, Reyke went back to talking to his unborn cousin, while Sakura looked at Asuna.

"He's excited…"

"Just like Sasuke will be, Sakura!"

"I hope so…"

_Please, please… be excited when I tell you, Sasuke-kun…_

+!+

Sakura paced back and forth in her bedroom at two in the morning, wondering where on earth her husband could be. Sasuke was expected to be home nearly four hours ago, yet he hadn't shown up and Sakura was beginning to worry.

"Where is he? I have to tell him right away…"

Sakura sighed, flopping over onto her bed and staring at the door, wishing and hoping that Sasuke would walk through the door so she could jump up and tell him they were going to be parents, and she still was hoping praying that he would be excited, even if he didn't say much, she would be able to tell.

_I can always tell with you…can't I?_

After a few more minutes of staring at the door, Sakura crawled into her place on the bed, covering herself up with the blanket, and deciding she would go right to sleep instead of waiting.

_I can tell him in the morning…I guess._

+!+

Sakura woke up at eight-thirty the next morning, finding that Sasuke was not next to her and that it sounded like someone was in her kitchen.

"…there's no way…"

Almost instantly, Sakura had jumped out of bed and thrown on her robe, quietly making her way down the hall towards the kitchen, finding that her hunch was correct, and that Sasuke was in there, making them breakfast.

_Of course… today is his day off and mine as well…_

This really wasn't surprising to Sakura, as Sasuke had done this multiple times in the seven months they had been married and had days off together. He would get up before her and make breakfast, waking her up when he was done and they would eat together, something they barely got to do as Sakura was at the hospital until all hours of the night, and Sasuke would have missions that spanned a number of days or weeks.

Sakura loved this part about Sasuke, not only because he was a good cook, but also because it showed how much he loved her, that he would sacrifice precious sleep to make breakfast and make her happy.

_And I'm about to make you extremely happy, my dear!_

Sasuke had yet to noticed Sakura was there, as he was still very focused on his task of making pancakes, and it surprised him enough that he jumped Sakura hugged him from behind.

"What the heck, Sakura?! You scared me!"

Sakura laughed, shaking her head before kissing her husband on the cheek. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke pointed at the table, silently telling Sakura to sit down. "I'm almost done. We can eat in a few minutes."

"All right." Sakura smiled to herself as she sat at the table, thinking about the best way to tell Sasuke he was going to be a father, without freaking him out or anything.

Once he finished, Sasuke set the food he had cooked on the table, taking a seat beside Sakura as they began to eat their breakfast, but he noticed that she was thinking more than she was eating.

"What's wrong, Sakura? Are you not hungry?"

"Hm? Oh, no… I'm definitely hungry…" Sakura smiled, continuing "I'm just not sure if the baby's gonna let me eat without getting sick."

"Sakura, I'm sure th-" it took a moment, but when Sakura's statement finally registered in his mind, he looked at her with wide eyes. "…a-are you… are you pregnant?"

Nodding, Sakura laughed a bit when Sasuke nearly tackled her in a hug, being careful not to knock her out of her seat.

"I found out yesterday, but you didn't come home when I expected you, so, I couldn't tell you…"

"I'm sorry, my mission took longer than I had planned… but, Sakura, this is amazing! We're going to be parents next year…"

Sakura could feel the tears starting as Sasuke smiled and kissed her, telling her thank you for being willing to go through the pain and sickness she would the next few months, but she just shook her head.

"Thank you for giving me our baby… I love you."

"I love you too, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> You guys were expecting this, weren't you? xD This was the only thing I could come up with for this chapter, and I'm glad I wrote it last night because I like it. :3

I hope you guys like it, and I'd like to ask a question: You you guys like them to have a boy or a girl for their first child?  
>I am fine either way. I know what I want to do for either one, so, I just want you guys to pick, if you would please. :)<p>

I'll see you guys next time~ (hopefully later this week...)

edit: i changed some things because of the way i had things planned. it wasn't working out the way i wanted it to do, but, it's ok. i just went forward a few months. ^^


	15. Quinze

**XV.**

In June, Sakura was four months pregnant and she and Sasuke still had yet to tell her parents that they were expecting. The only people who knew were Asuna and Reyke, who were with Sakura when she found she was pregnant in early May. Honestly, Sakura was more worried about telling her parents than Sasuke was, as neither of them expected to find out they were having a baby after one year of marriage.

Her parents had been married for five years before she was born, though Sakura knew they had tried multiple times to have a baby before she was born, but the three pregnancies before Sakura's birth had ended in miscarriages.

All Sakura could hope for right now was that this pregnancy, and any others, would go well and her parents would be just as excited as she and Sasuke were.

"So, after dinner, I'll tell them and we'll just see what they say, all right?"

Sasuke nodded as Sakura took in a breath and knocked on the door to her parents' house, making him grab a hold of her hand to help calm her nerves.

"It'll be fine, Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip for a second, before the front door opened and Mebuki greeted her daughter and son-in-law.

"Hello there you two! How are you to-"

"I'm pregnant."

"-night?" Mebuki blinked, before Sakura's sudden statement registered in her mind and she gasped, hugging Sakura immediately. "Kizashi, get in there! Our daughter is pregnant!"

"What?!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke sighed as he entered the house while Mebuki pulled Sakura in and looked her over.

_Yeah, waiting until after dinner was obviously not going to happen after she said it._

+!+

The evening went by quickly in Sakura's mind. After accidently telling her mother right when they got there that she was pregnant, Mebuki asked constant questions about when she found out, if there was more than one baby, and when the due date was. Sakura answered all the questions, but was unable to answer when Kizashi asked if the unborn child was a boy or a girl, as neither she nor Sasuke knew yet, and, though Sakura desperately wanted to know, she and Sasuke had decided to wait until the baby was born to find out, so it could be a surprise to everyone.

"I think it's a girl."

Sakura glanced over the top of her book as Sasuke, who was looking at her the best he could without making her think he was being creepy (even though she knew he was just being protective because she was pregnant).

"Why do you think that?"

Sasuke shrugged, not having a reason. "I just think it is."

"Stop calling the baby 'it'. Say 'he' or 'she', please."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke moved beside Sakura, who had been lying in their bed, and pulled her close, causing her to snuggle up to him without taking her eyes off her book. Sasuke made the mistake of reading the page Sakura was on, not realizing she was reading a book about pregnancy and that she was on the labor and delivery chapter.

"Why on earth are you reading that? This is…"

"Gross?"

"Yes."

"Well…yeah," Sakura nodded, closing up her book a moment later. "Labor and giving birth are kinda gross, but, they're also natural and a part of the whole pregnancy experience. Now," Sakura turned over onto her side, giving a smile. "Tell me why you think we're having a daughter."

"I told you I don't know. I just do."

Thinking for a minute, Sakura's smile widened a bit. "You want a daughter, don't you?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, wondering if he should try to deny it, but he knew that she could tell when he was lying, so, she simply nodded. "Yeah… I do."

"Why's that?"

"Well… I don't know. I guess, if I have to have a reason, it would be so she could be like you…"

Blinking, Sakura could feel happy tears jump to her eyes, which made Sasuke laugh a bit when he saw that. He instantly wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her.

"I love you, Sakura."

Sakura took in a breath, calming herself down as she snuggled as close as possible to her husband and smiled again.

"I love you too."

_Now I desperately want a daughter._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I changed some stuff int he last chapter, so, go look at that if you want (not major changes). I changed these things: the number of months Sasuke and Sakura have been married, the month Sakura found out she was pregnant, and the details of my mentioned OC, Aneko's pregnancy.  
>That's it. (oh gosh this is shorter than i thought...)<p>

(This is kinda sorta not really a filler chapter. I just thought the idea of Sauske wanting a daughter first was adorable, especially if he wanted her to be like Sakura.)

Well...I have everything planned for the next couple of chapters, I think. I love having a notepad app on my phone, because I write before my classes. :'D Would you guys like for me to bring in Naruto and Hinata in the next few chapters? I would have to plan out their relationship, but, I can bring them in. :3

Also: If you have ANY ideas for this fanfic while Sakura is pregnant and/or after their child is born, I will gladly accept them and consider them. Just PM them to me. :3

See you guys next time~ (i don't plan to put up a post on sunday since it's easter, but, i might. don't get your hopes up though)


	16. Seize

**XVI.**

"I'm fat and it's all your fault."

Sasuke had barely entered his house when Sakura came up to him. At the moment, she was five months pregnant and not the least bit amused with the fact that, although she was pregnant, she was now fat because of the growing child within her.

Sasuke was not the least bit shocked when Sakura made her statement. He was expecting it sooner or later, as Asuna had told she made some of those comments herself when she was pregnant with Reyke.  
>"Sakura, Hinata is a month further along than you, and Naruto said she never makes those comments."<br>Sakura let out a sighed, grabbing Sasuke's arm. "That's because Hinata's nicer than I am and would never say that stuff to Naruto. You know that!"  
>Shrugging, Sasuke moved past Sakura to couch, trying to relax after his very, very long day.<br>"What's wrong with you?"

"It has been a _long_ day, Sakura… that's all."

Nodding, Sakura thought for a moment, before getting an idea and smiling to herself and heading into the kitchen. "I'll be back in a few minutes!"

Sasuke watched Sakura walk away, raising an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what his wife was doing. _What is she doing? I feel like it's going to be something that's going to tire me out even more…_

+!+

"All done!"

The second Sakura entered the living room again, Sasuke tried to wake himself up right away, as she had been gone for much longer than he thought she would be, causing him to doze off as he waited for her to get back.

Sakura laughed when she saw Sasuke still half asleep, shaking her head.

"Aw, did I wake you?"

"N-No…" Sasuke shook his head, running his fingers through his hair in attempt to tame it. "I was awake, Sakura!"

"What a terrible liar! Anyway," shrugging, Sakura sat beside Sasuke and gave him a bring. "Guess what we're doing tomorrow night."

"I have no idea."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura sighed a bit. "You are no fun. Well, we're going on a date with Naruto and Hinata~!"

"What?"

"Yeah! I called Hinata and she said Naruto had tomorrow night off, so, we decided we'll go on a double date! Hinata promised it wouldn't be ramen, because that's making her sick for her stomach right now. Sound good?"

Sasuke just stared at Sakura. They had never gone a double date with anyone when they were dating, as Sasuke was, in Sakura's opinion, too embarrassed to go on double dates and show affection to her with many people around (even though he was fine with that on their wedding day).

He understood Sakura wanting to go and hang out with adults, before their child was born and they spent most of their time with him or her. It made sense she would want to hang out with Hinata and Naruto, since they were close to becoming parents as well.

Sasuke sighed, nodding. "Fine… we can go."

"Great!" Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke's neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you!"

"I love you too."

+!+

The next night, Sasuke actually found that he was enjoying himself when on this first double date with Naruto and Hinata. Those two had been together much longer than Sasuke and Sakura, but you couldn't tell that by looking at their relationship.

Naruto almost instantly asked Hinata out when they got back to the village once the war had ended, and she accepted with her face bright red and trying her hardest not to stutter. Sasuke could remember when Sakura told him about it, she doing what she could not to laugh, not because must have been a little bit embarrassing to Hinata, but because it was so cute and sweet, she couldn't help but giggle like a school girl.

Sakura could remember when Naruto proposed to Hinata, because she had been in his office that day and Hinata had come in to see him before she went to a meeting with Hyuuga clan members as she had every Friday since the end of the war. It had been about six months since the two had started dating, and it didn't surprise Sakura in the least when Naruto told her he was going to ask Hinata to marry him that day. She had seen it coming, and was able to actually see the proposal, which was, in the end, Naruto stuttering almost as badly as Hinata had in the past with his face bright red before he blurted it out. Hinata, once again, accepted, this time without stuttering, amusing Sakura when noticed the tables had turned, with Hinata being more confident this time and Naruto being nervous beyond belief.

It took another year before Naruto and Hinata were married. It was a short wedding with a long reception, and Sakura somehow convinced Sasuke to dance with her multiple times, even though they weren't dating just yet and he seemed highly against it at the time. Sakura was focusing more on Naruto and Hinata that day, since she was convinced she would have her day in the future (that came about two years later).

Now, after three years, Naruto and Hinata were having their first child, a boy, in October. Naruto had been bragging to everyone, especially Sasuke, ever since, since he was going to be a father and he was going to have a son right off the bat. (Sasuke wasn't the least bit jealous since he wanted a daughter to be his and Sakura's first child.)

"So~" Naruto leaned over to Sasuke, giving him a smile that creeped him out.

"What, idiot?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura elbowed her husband in the ribs hard enough to make him nearly cuss at how much it hurt. "Be nice!"

Hinata just giggled, shaking her head. Naruto and Sasuke would always act like this, like brothers that would fight for days and then be laughing about it for weeks.

Naruto wasn't the least bit shocked or hurt by Sasuke's response. He got it every day when Sasuke came back from missions. It was normal and expected.

"Are you guys having a boy or a girl?!"

"Naruto," Sakura sighed, trying not to roll her eyes or shake her head. "We've told you before. We're waiting to find out! We'll know in November."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto leaned back beside Hinata, putting his arm around her shoulders and smiling, making her blush and do the same back to him.

"Well I was just wondering, Saku-"

"OK, _whoa_, that was weird!"

Sasuke looked at the Sakura the second she said that, but noticed she was laughing. "What, what happened? Are you all right?"

She nodded, giving a smile. "I just felt the baby move!"

Sasuke didn't notice when Naruto let out some weird noise and Hinata gasped. He was too focused on what Sakura had said, and once it registered, his eyes widened and he set his hand on her stomach, waiting for feel their child move again.

It happened about five minutes later, and nothing could stop the smile on Sasuke's face.

"See? I told you the baby moved!" Sakura laughed again, smiling when Sasuke kissed her.

"I love you."

"Aw, I love you too!"

Naruto made a gagging sound at that. "That's disgusting!"

"Oh, shut up, Naruto!"

Hinata and Sakura started laughing as Naruto and Sasuke got into a fight. Neither of them cared, it was normal, just like when they were Genin.

"Hinata, you know what would be _great_?"

"What, Sakura-san?"

"If I had a girl… because then she could date your son."

"Oh! That would be great!"

"What?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> here you go guys. :D A double date with NaruHina. :3 Any name ideas for their son? xD (i have one in mind, but, i want to see what you guys think)

Merry happy Easter, everyone~! :3 I hope you're having a good Sunday, because I am. ^^

Next chapter will be a little more serious than these recent ones, because of an idea I received. :3 But then we'll go back to the fluffy, happy SasuSaku-about-to-have-a-family chapters. :D

i already know what gender child they're going to have and the name. and no, i won't tell you. D  
>suffer a little longer, ok?<p>

See you guys next time~!


	17. Dix-sept

**chapter idea from Matthew Uchiha**

* * *

><p><strong>XVII.<strong>

Sakura was six months pregnant in August, and, since she was getting closer to her due date, she felt that she needed to know the truth behind everything that happened with Itachi and Sasuke, even though it had been almost twenty years since the massacre. She still didn't have all the details, only that Itachi had killed everyone and left Sasuke alone.

She knew that, other getting the documents from Naruto (she couldn't. she tried) and asking Sasuke (she was worried about his reaction), the next best person would be Asuna, as she had been married to Itachi before his death and very likely knew the entire story, every last tiny detail.

So, when Asuna decided to throw her friend a baby shower, after everyone had left, Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to come pick her up, and she decided it was the best time to ask Asuna what happened.

"Asuna, what happened between Itachi and Sasuke?"

Asuna had been in the middle of cleaning up when Sakura asked her question, and Reyke, who had been the only boy at the party since he was just four and couldn't leave Asuna, had been busy talking to his unborn cousin and feeling the child kick. She hadn't expected the question, especially with Reyke in the room.

"Reyke," Asuna looked at her son, giving him a smile. "Would you please go to your room for a little bit? I need to talk to aunt Sakura."

Reyke pouted for a moment, but nodded. "OK! I be back soon, cousin…" he smiled up at Sakura before jumping up and running off to his room.

Asuna took a seat beside Sakura, thinking and trying to figure out how to explain the whole thing.

"You know what happened, I know you do… are you talking about the massacre? Why it happened?" Asuna was keeping her voice low, so Reyke didn't hear. He was smart, but nowhere near mature enough to understand what happened all those years ago.

"Yes," Sakura nodded, glancing at Asuna for a moment. "I know about the massacre… Naruto will not give me access to the documents, nor will I ask Sasuke and bring up those feelings again."

"Well…I agree with Naruto not giving you the files, I've seen them…they're rather…sickening, and a pregnant woman would not be able to stomach most of the photos."

Cringing, Sakura leaned back on the couch and nodded. She hadn't even thought about the photos when she was asking Naruto for them. _Thank God he didn't give them to me…_

"Anyway, the whole story… hm… I wonder if I can remember everything Itachi told me…"

Sakura bit her lip, about to back out and leave the whole thing alone, before Asuna started speaking again.

"Uchiha Shisui was Itachi's absolute best friend. They were very close. Both of them knew that Itachi and Sasuke's father, Fugaku, was planning a coup d'état to take over the village and place the Uchiha in a power position. Neither Itachi or Shisui wanted that, and both tried to stop it. Shisui was planning to use a jutsu on Fugaku to make him abandon the coup, but when Danzo spoke to him about it later, he stole Shisui's right eye. Shisui met with Itachi later on, giving him his left eye, before he committed suicide. Shisui knew there was no way to stop the coup, and left Itachi to protect the village and the Uchiha name.

"The Third Hokage wanted to be diplomatic with the Uchiha and talk with them, but Danzo didn't like that idea and gave Itachi a choice. Either go through with the coup and die with the Uchiha, or side with Konoha and Sasuke would live. Itachi loved Sasuke more than anything, and he… he sided with the village in order to save Sasuke… obviously, Sasuke was more than horrified and wanted to kill Itachi for that, which did happen in the end. I don't know anything else, I swear. But, Sakura, you should ask Sasuke too. I know it'll probably make those feelings of hurt come up again, but… with you guys having a baby soon, maybe he'll be more open?"

Nodding, Sakura sat up, her mind still processing everything. "I… I will ask Sasuke. Tonight. I need to know what else happened… perhaps, afterwards, we can go pay our respects to Itachi."

"I bet he would like that."

+!+

Sasuke eventually made it to Asuna's place to pick up Sakura. During their walk home, Sakura decided that was the best time to ask him about what all happened, and she just hoped it wouldn't upset her dear husband.

"Sasuke-kun, would you… could you tell me what happened with you and Itachi?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Sakura, with no obvious emotion on his face as he tried to think about it.

"…what do you want to know?"

"A-Asuna told me about the reason behind the massacre, so, I know that… what were you two like before that, and, what made you join us during the war?"

Nodding, Sasuke took Sakura by the hand and started walking again, eyes closed as he tried to remember everything.

"When I was little, I was extremely close to Itachi. Before he entered ANBU, we played together every day and he would help me train when he had the time… he became… quite distant before the massacre, though. And then the massacre and everything happened and…" Sasuke looked at Sakura, thinking again. "Did I… did I ever tell you that I ran into Itachi during the war, before I joined you guys on the battlefield?"

Sakura shook her head. "You never did."

"I didn't think so. Well, I did. I followed Itachi where he was and ran into Kabuto, who was pulling the strings behind the Edo Tensei. We fought him and won, allowing Itachi to end the Edo Tensei. He then showed me, with his Sharingan, everything that happened up to the massacre… that's it…"

Sakura listened the entire time, taking in everything and allowed her mind to fully process it. "I see… so, if the massacre hadn't happened…do you think you and Itachi would be the way you were when you were little?"

Shrugging, Sasuke looked at his wife. "I don't see why not, unless something were to happen… you know? Itachi and I were really close… I think we'd still be that way if everything hadn't happened."

After another few minutes of thinking, Sakura smiled and leaned on Sasuke's arm. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Could we… could we go pay our respects to Itachi?"

"Sure… I… I bet my brother would like that."

"Let's go in the morning and take Asuna and Reyke with us."

"Good idea, Sakura."

+!+

"Reyke, would you please sit down?!"

Sasuke tried his best not to laugh as he watched Asuna run after her four-year-old, trying to keep him from being disrespectful to those around them that were paying their respects to deceased loved ones.

They had left early the next morning in order to pay their respects to Itachi, stopping at Asuna's place to get her and Reyke while he was still sleeping. Unfortunately, when he woke up, Reyke wanted nothing more than to play, even though Asuna had explained to him that this was most definitely not the place to play games.

While Asuna chased down Reyke, Sakura stayed with Sasuke as they made their way to Itachi's memorial, not sure she wanted to stick around once Asuna finally got there, as she knew, having been Itachi's wife, this was probably going to break her heart.

"You scared?" Sasuke gave a smirk to Sakura as she shook her head, looking at him in confusion.

"Should I be?"

He shrugged, stopping once they reached the spot that he had set up years ago when he finally returned to the village. "…here we are…"

Sakura bit her lip, clutching Sasuke's arm and trying her hardest not to destroy the flowers in her hand. She let go after a few minutes, putting the flowers in their place before saying a small prayer, returning to her place beside Sasuke, noticing that he looked near breaking point.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shook his head, waking up when Sakura said his name. "I'm ok… I'm all right, Sakura, I promise…"

Sakura smiled a bit, kissing Sasuke on his cheek as he started to turn around and walk away.

The two waited for Asuna and Reyke, watching her as she crouched beside her small son, telling him why they were there and who they were paying respects to. It didn't surprise Sasuke in the least when Reyke's eyes widened, and he looked from Asuna to the memorial and back, obviously wondering what happened, but not asking, because he didn't want his mother to start crying. When Asuna and Reyke joined them again, Reyke grabbed a hold of Sasuke, looking up at him.

"Daddy can't be with me…"

"I know."

"Will you tell me about him?"

Sakura smiled when Sasuke nodded, lifting Reyke up into his arms.

"You dad was my big brother. He was the best friend I will ever have, and I'll tell you, and your cousin, everything about him."

_Thank you, Itachi… thank you so much for protecting Sasuke-kun… please, watch over him, Reyke, and our child._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> here it is, i hope you guys like it. :3

I feel like... Sasuke would tell his children all about Itachi as they grew up and learned more things. (i know there was a lot of my oc in this, but, come on. did you expect itachi not to tell her that is he married her?)[this is what jumped into my mind when i was thinking about it]

I'm excited for the next chapter and I hope you guys will like it. :D I hope to have it up tomorrow, maybe... (it's one of my long days at school. if not tomorrow, wednesday).

See you guys next time~!


	18. Dix-huit

**XVIII.**

Sasuke and Sakura were not happy. It was finally November, and Sakura was already a week past her due date, which had been the tenth. Now that it was the seventeenth, Sakura was seriously considering going in the next day and being induced, just so she and Sasuke could finally their child and find out if they would be raising a boy or girl.

Sakura was starting to get restless as the day went on, and that began to worry Sasuke that either something was wrong with her or baby, or that she was in labor and just didn't realize it. once they were ready for bed that night, Sasuke was waiting in their room while Sakura, trying to get comfortable, walked up and down their hallway for a few minutes, hoping that would work to make their child, who was kicking nonstop, calm down and become comfortable, but she was convinced that wasn't happening and she would get no sleep that night.

"Sasuke-kun, we need to go to the hospital." Sakura finally returned to their bedroom after realizing, later than she would've liked to admit, that she was in labor and probably had been most, if not all, day.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! My water broke when I was down the hall. We've _got_ to go now!"

Sasuke nodded, putting his shoes on and helping Sakura with hers, allowing her to hold, and nearly break, his hand when the first contraction hit. The second Sakura said she was all right and that it was over, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's bag and helped her out of their home, hurrying her to the hospital as quickly as he could without making her anymore uncomfortable.

"Oh goodness, Sakura-san!" the receptionist, Shiori, jumped up the very second Sakura and Sasuke entered the hospital. "Are you in labor?"

"Ah, yeah, it seems so…" Sakura laughed nervously, the reality that she was going to have a child soon finally hitting her. "I think there was a private room set aside by Tsunade-shishou, right?"

"Oh, yes! Lady Tsunade is here, as well, so, she'll be able to help you along your labor and birth, ok?"

Sakura nodded, sitting in the wheelchair that had been brought over, keeping a tight hold on Sasuke's hand, making him laugh a bit as she gave him a look when he stayed at the check-in desk.

"I have to check you in, Sakura. I'll come find you when I'm done, all right?"

Sakura took in a breath, before sighing and nodding. "All right… I'll see you soon?"

"See you soon."

+!+

Sasuke felt like time was going by slowly just to taunt him and Sakura. She had been in active labor for nearly four hours, it was now two in the morning, and there were no signs of their son or daughter being born anytime soon, unless Sakura decided to have a C-section, which she was not looking forward to (if she had to have one).

"This is insane… why can't labor move faster?!" Sakura let out a frustrated sigh, trying not to focus on the contraction that had just started.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, smiling slightly as Sakura. "I wouldn't have any clue, Sakura… it'll move faster soon, I'm sure of it."

"Gosh, I hope you're right…"

Sakura was surprised when Sasuke was right, as her labor started to speed up within the next hour, and she slowly got closer to being ready to give birth, bringing out more nervousness than she had felt earlier when they arrived at the hospital.

When Tsunade told her it would be a few more minutes before she could start pushing, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and held on for dear life, making him look at her.

"…you nervous?" he wasn't the least bit surprised when she nodded. Sakura had been acting strange since they got to the hospital, and he figured she was nervous about giving birth.

Leaning over, Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead, hoping to calm her down.

"You'll be fine. You can do this…I know you can, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, still holding tightly onto Sasuke's hand. "I love you…"

"I love you too. Don't worry, ok?"

"I'll try…"

The second Tsunade came back into the room, Sakura held her breath for a moment when she was told that she could start pushing.

"Are you ready, Sakura?"

After a minute, Sakura nodded, looking at Sasuke with a smile. "We're about to be parents…"

He smiled right back at her.

"Yes we are…"

+!+

"What a sleepy baby…"

Sasuke smiled as Sakura held onto their newborn child, who simply looked at her with complete and total awe, though, the child did start dozing off after a few minutes, yawning and snuggling into Sakura's arms.

Sasuke, earlier, had been told he was hovering after the child was born, but how could he not?

He and Sakura had a _daughter_, and he wanted to protect her from everything that could hurt her, even if she was just two hours old and couldn't go anywhere without them.

Both of them were amazed that they got the daughter they wanted right off that bat, and that she had a head of pitch black hair and pure black eyes, proving that she was Sasuke Uchiha's daughter.

"So," Sakura smiled as she handed their sleeping daughter over to Sasuke. "What should we name her? Should we name her after your mother?"

Shaking his head, Sasuke repositioned his daughter, keeping her close. "No… I would rather not."

"Understandable. I have an idea, though."

"Really now? What is it?"

"Sarada."

Sasuke just stared at their daughter, thinking about the name before nodding in agreement. "Sarada is perfect for her… Uchiha Sarada…"

"Ooh! That sounds better than I thought it did!" Sakura laughed, nodding. "Uchiha Sarada it is! Ah… she's gonna break some hearts when she gets old enough."

That made Sasuke look at Sakura instantly, almost daring her to say that again about their newborn daughter, and she simple laughed nervously.

"It… it was a joke, darling…"

"Uh-huh… sure." Sasuke rolled his eyes, smirking at Sakura's nervousness before looking back at Sarada, who slept happily in his arms, where she fit perfectly.

Kissing his tiny daughter's forehead, Sasuke held her closer than before, making sure not to hurt her. "I love you, Sarada. I'll make sure to protect you, no matter what happens."

Seeing Sasuke love on their daughter, and tell her that, made Sakura want to cry out of happiness, but she just smiled and sighed, leaning back in her hospital bed.

_Our family has started and I am so excited… a beautiful baby girl that makes everything fall into place._

+!+

"Reyke, this is your new little cousin, Sarada."

Reyke sat on the edge of Sakura's hospital bed and stared at Sarada with wide eyes, completely in awe. He had wanted a female cousin so much more, since he had two male cousins already.

"Aunt Sakura, she kinda looks like you!"

"Ah, until she opens her eyes!" Sakura smiled, looking from her daughter to Sasuke. "Then she looks like her daddy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, face turning red. "Sakura, stop that."

Shaking her head, Sakura looked back to Reyke when he pulled on her sleeve, still looking at Sarada. "What is it, Reyke?"

"May I hold her later?"

"Of course! I've seen you hold your cousin Izaya before, and you're very careful with babies. You can hold her after your momma, all right?"

Reyke nodded, not taking his eyes off his littlest cousin. He had just met her and he already loved her, wishing terribly that he could have a little sibling himself (though his mother had already told him it was highly unlikely to happen).

While Reyke talked to Sarada, telling her who he was and that he would play with her all the time when she got older, Asuna moved beside Sasuke.

"Well, you and Sakura are parents now…"

"Mm…" Sasuke nodded, watching Sakura with their daughter and Reyke. "I'm… sorry that Itachi didn't get to meet Reyke… if… if I had known…"

Asuna shrugged, smiling slightly. "It wasn't your fault… Itachi knew what he was doing. He was protecting you, and Reyke, in the end. So, it's ok. Don't worry about it."

When Sakura called Asuna over to hold Sarada, Sasuke shook his head, knowing that Asuna was lying, and that she was still hurt and upset over the whole thing.

_Heaven help me to protect Sarada and Sakura the way Itachi protected me, Asuna, and Reyke…_

+!+

After Asuna and Reyke left, Naruto and Hinata, along with their month-old-son, came to visit the new parents and newborn Uchiha. Naruto, being himself, was somewhat loud, but trying to keep his voice down so he didn't want Sarada or his own son.

Hinata kept him quiet, while complementing the black haired baby girl. The moment her own son started fussing, Hinata told Naruto they should probably go, and they left almost immediately, promising they would be back the next day before Sakura and Sarada were released from the hospital.

Sakura was extremely relieved when her parents finally arrived, since she could now sleep for a while, even though she did want to talk to them. Mebuki and Kizashi acted like she expected them to, like the doting first-time grandparents they were. Mebuki promised Sarada that she would make her tons of frilly, cute clothes, while Kizashi said he would relay every single story he had about Sakura to his granddaughter. Sakura didn't mind, mostly because she had started to fall asleep at that point, and Sasuke told her he would take care of Sarada once her parents left.

And he did just that. Once his in-laws left, Sasuke took the time to care for Sarada and tell her how much he loved her. The second a nurse came in to take Sarada back to the nursery, Sasuke denied immediately, saying he would take care of her until Sakura woke up again.

Though she was a bit skeptical, the nurse let Sasuke keep Sarada in Sakura's hospital room, promising she would be back later on to get the baby girl.

A few hours later, Sakura woke up and wasn't the least bit surprised when she saw that Sasuke, who was just as tired as she had been after being up over twenty-four hours, had fallen asleep in the chair beside her, feet up on the bed, with Sarada asleep in his arms. Sakura just smiled, not waking her husband and daughter, leaving them to sleep since both needed it.

_This is what I have to look forward to everyday now… wonderful._

* * *

><p>Edited November 5th, 2014<p>

Edit uploaded April 2, 2015


	19. Dix-neuf

**XIX.**

"Welcome home, Sarada."

Sasuke smiled softly as he held the front door to their home open for Sakura as she brought Sarada in. After they were released from the hospital, the new family immediately made their way home, Sakura talking about how excited she was for them to finally be able to have Sarada home and to take care of her, and Sasuke could do nothing but agree.

Why would he disagree? He loved Sarada and Sakura, they were his everything now, and he felt ready and prepared to raise Sarada with Sakura. Yes, it was nerve wracking to bring home a tiny, newborn baby and care for her, but, it was exciting.

They had their daughter home and would be able to care for her no matter what.

The very moment she let out a strange sound that Sasuke hadn't heard before, he became slightly worried and instantly closed the door before moving beside Sakura.

"What did she make that sound for?"

"Hm? What?" Sakura gave Sasuke a confused look, glancing from Sarada to him for a second before looking back. "She hiccupped. That was it."

Sasuke blinked, nodding. "Oh… All right…"

Sakura wanted badly to laugh at her husband. Yes, having a baby in their home and knowing they have to care for her from now on and can't send her home with anyone else was scary, and any new sound she made would be odd and make them wonder what of earth Sarada needed, but Sakura knew they would be fine.

"You wanna do something for me?"

"What is it?"

Smiling, Sakura held Sarada out to Sasuke, who took her right away. "Take care of her while I take a shower? The hospital shower was gross!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but smiled when Sakura left the living room and headed for the bathroom, leaving him with their day old daughter to care for on his own.

_…I can do this. Sakura's right down the hall, I can call her if I need help._

He looked down at Sarada who stared at him with sleepy eyes, before she yawned and gurgled, snuggling into his arms and causing him to smile even more.

_Yeah, you just sleep, Sarada…we'll make sure you're just fine from now on._

+!+

Sakura didn't hear a peep out of Sarada while she was in the shower, and it surprised her greatly because she expected her tiny daughter to start crying at any moment. Usually, she had noticed during her time working at the hospital, when newborns were away from their mothers for very long, they would start crying and fussing because they missed her. They wanted to be with her again.

Instead, she heard no noise, no Sasuke calling for her while she was in the shower. She found Sasuke and Sarada in the nursery, her fast asleep in his arms while Sasuke just stared down at her as he rocked her, hoping to keep her asleep.

He looked so happy and content that Sakura wanted to cry.

She tried to convince herself that it was because her hormones were still going nuts from having giving birth, but Sakura knew the real reason.

She wanted to cry because of how happy Sasuke was just to have a child, a daughter, and that he loved Sarada with all him, just like he loved Sakura. Every last bit of this made Sakura happy that Sasuke chose her and loved her, and that they now had a daughter to take care of.

Nothing would put a damper on her happiness, not now.

"Sasuke," Sakura smiled when Sasuke barely glanced at her, before looking back to Sarada. "Why don't you put her in her crib? She's gonna have to get used to it."

"I suppose…"

_I don't want to let her go though._

After another minute of making sure Sarada really was asleep, Sasuke moved to place her in her crib, laying her down gently and kissing her forehead.

"You stay here and sleep, all right? We'll come get you if you start crying."

Sasuke continued to smile as Sasuke followed her out of the nursery and into their bedroom.

"Well… we've finally gotten her home."

"Yeah…"

Sakura watched Sasuke for a moment, noticing he looked back down the hall towards the nursery, and it made her shake her head.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, she's fine! She's asleep. If she starts crying, one of us will be down the hall before she knows it, ok? Don't worry."

"I'm not worried, Sakura." Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura got in their bed.

"Whatever you say, darling. I'm going to take a nap, you should as well."

"Why…?"

"Because~ We have a baby now, Sasuke-kun. She's going to be waking us up at all hours of the night for food and diaper changes. I'd like to get some sleep in advanced."

Shrugging a bit, Sasuke nodded and joined Sakura, pulling her into a hug as she snuggled up to him with a smile.

"What are you smiling for?"

"We have a family now. Why shouldn't I be smiling?"

"Hm. Go to sleep, Sakura."

"All right."

+!+

When Sakura woke up two hours later and didn't see Sasuke beside her, she wasn't the least bit surprised. She knew he was, most likely, with Sarada in the nursery, even though she had told him their tiny daughter would be perfectly fine until she started crying because she needed something.

So instead of just staying in bed and waiting for Sasuke to come back (which was extremely unlikely), Sakura got out of her bed and started down the hall, shaking her head when she found Sasuke and Sarada in the rocking chair, both fast asleep.

_Just like in the hospital. This is going to become the norm, isn't it? Not that I mind it._

Once Sarada started to whine and fuss, Sakura moved immediately and took her daughter from Sasuke, trying to calm her before he woke up from Sarada's crying. The only problem with moving her was that Sasuke noticed right away, and that's what woke him.

"What are you doing, Sakura?"

"Trying to calm her down! I was hoping to keep from waking you…"

"Well that didn't happen."

"Obviously."

Sakura rolled her eyes while Sasuke just smirked, shaking his head. "What's the matter with her?"

"I don't know. She doesn't seem hungry and she doesn't need her diaper changed. Oddly enough."

"I took care of her while you sleeping."

"What do you mean by 'took care of her'?"

"I fed and changed her? What did you think I meant?"

In all honesty, Sakura wasn't that surprised at this. She had expected Sasuke to take care of Sarada if he got up with her before she woke up,

But even so, it was a bit surprising that she was right in the end.

"Oh, ha, I knew what you meant, I was just a little surprised! I thought you would get up and take care of her, but, I'm surprised I was right!"

Sasuke listened to Sakura ramble, before sigh and shaking his head. "Sakura, give me Sarada and go back to sleep. You obviously need it."

"That is so rude!"

* * *

><p>Edited November 5th, 2014<p>

Edit uploaded April 2, 2015


	20. Vingt

**XX.**

"Can you wave at momma? C'mon, Sarada, wave!"

Seven-month-old Sarada simply stared, watching Sakura as she waved in an attempt to teach her daughter how to. Sakura knew Sarada was extremely smart, as she had suddenly started crawling when she was barely five months old, and with no direction or help at all.

Sarada had grown a lot in the past seven months, and it made Sakura want to stop her from growing anymore, because she would start walking and talking very soon. Anytime Sarada started babbling made it obvious she was going to start saying real words soon, and, while Sakura was happy she would be able to get Sarada whatever she needed without a problem when her daughter started talking, it also made her a bit sad because her baby wasn't really going to be a baby much anymore.

Sakura told Asuna this recently, and, having her own child, Asuna understood completely. But Sarada would always be Sakura's first baby, no how many more she and Sasuke had, their daughter would always be their first.

Sarada started babbling after Sakura waved again, before clapping her hands together and flailing her arms, scooting near Sakura. Sakura just shook her head, smiling as she picked Sarada up and hugged her close.

"I love you so much, Sarada."

Giggling, Sarada babbled more as she hugged her mother around her neck, cooing after a moment with a yawn. Sakura was expecting this to happen sooner or later, as Sarada always gave a hug before yawning when it was time for a nap. It wasn't anything new or special; she just knew that it was time to put Sarada in her crib.

"You're ready to sleep, huh? All right, let's go put you in your crib~ You can play with your daddy when he gets home tonight, sound good?"

Sakura smiled while Sarada cooed again, burying her face in her mother's hair, quickly falling asleep.

_That's it. You just sleep, angel. I promise I'll get Sasuke to play with you tonight._

+!+

When Sasuke woke up late that night to Sarada's crying, he immediately knew what was wrong and what she needed. The second Sakura moved to get up and take care of their daughter, Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"You stay and sleep. I'll take care of her, all right?"

Sakura was barely conscious enough to mumble a response, which made Sasuke smile lightly as he headed for the nursery to take care of Sarada.

_Sakura's been so tired lately…_

It really made Sasuke feel bad when he was off on missions that Sakura was home by herself, taking care of Sarada at all hours of the night. While Sakura had made a comment earlier on about wanting to return to missions when Sarada was around six months old, she had changed her mind for now and was enjoying her time at home with their daughter.

But Sasuke still felt like it wasn't fair that Sakura and Sarada were home alone when he was gone.

_Which is the exact reason I'm off for the next three weeks._

Sasuke had finally, somehow, gotten permission to take a few weeks off to rest and spend time with his wife and daughter, and it was finally starting the next day.

"Now your mother will be able to rest while I take of you, Sarada."

Sarada sobbed again as Sasuke finally picked her up out of her crib, kissing the top of her tiny head as she buried her face in his shoulder. Sasuke sighed as he walked back to his and Sakura's bedroom with Sarada. He had been correct when she started crying that his daughter had woken up from, most likely, a nightmare or a sound outside her window that scared her badly enough to make her cry. Sasuke was now used to dealing with this, always jumping up the moment Sarada starts crying and helping her calm down.

"Here now, we'll go to sleep with mama, all right?"

Sarada stopped crying the moment Sasuke laid down with her in between him and Sakura, but she did continue to whine and rub her eyes, proving she was still exhausted and needed more sleep.

"What's wrong? Why are you still whining?" Sasuke just watched Sarada for a moment while she stared at him, tears in her eyes as she reached at him, opening and closing her hands as a way to show that she wanted him to pick her up again.

"All right, all right. Come here." Sighing again, Sasuke lifted Sarada up and laid her on his chest. She instantly curled up and yawned, her whining slowly stopping. "That's what you wanted?"

"Pa…"

"What?"

"Papa." Sarada yawned again, closing her eyes and falling asleep, while Sasuke stared at his sleeping daughter for a moment, before smiling.

_No freaking way. Sakura's not going to believe this._

+!+

"I don't believe you."

"It happened! I swear!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as Sarada looked between her parents, watching as Sasuke shook his head and picked her up again, making the seven-month-old giggle as she floated in the air for a moment.

"C'mon, Sarada. Say what you did last night. Say 'Papa' again."

Sarada blinked, tilting her head as she babbled, clapping her hands together before opening and closing them like she had the night before. She stopped babbling for a moment and stared at Sasuke, breaking out in giggles after a minute, causing Sakura to laugh while Sasuke just shook his head.

"Sarada, you are too precious!" Sakura took the infant from Sasuke, hugging her close and kissing her daughter's cheek, making Sarada giggle again as she hugged Sakura. "Sasuke, Sarada is too small to be talking. There's just no way she-"

"Mama."

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked down at Sarada, while Sasuke smirked.

"I freaking told you."

"I can't believe it! Sarada, you just talked!" Sakura moved Sarada to where she could see the little girl's face, and Sarada simply stared at her mother before babbling. "Say it again, Sarada!"

Sarada continued to babble, not saying anything that could be understood or considered and actual word.

"Ahh… why won't she say it again?"

Shrugging, Sasuke smiled and set his hand on Sarada's head, making her look up at him.

"No idea. Maybe she's not used to speaking yet and doesn't understand what those words mean."

"I bet she learned them from Naruto's kid."

"Probably."

* * *

><p>Edited November 5th, 2014<p>

Edit uploaded April 2, 2015


	21. Vingt et Un

**XXI.**

Sarada was six months old when she first started teething, but surprised both her parents when she didn't wake up screaming in the night because of the pain in her mouth, nor did she wail and cry during the day. All Sarada did when she started cutting teeth was whine and bury her face in the shoulder of whoever was holding her, chewing on her purple teething ring (given to her by her doting aunt Ino). Sasuke almost instantly assumed she had a high pain tolerance, but Sakura wasn't so sure about that. She thought it was, probably that the pain wasn't that bad and she didn't understand what pain was, so it was just a mild discomfort to the infant.

Still, Sasuke figured Sarada didn't care too much about the pain that, while cutting teeth was causing her pain, it wasn't so bad that she would start sobbing over it.

Sarada showed no signs of being distressed over cutting teeth, that is, until she had to spend a few nights away from Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto had decided to send his two best friends on a mission so they could get out of the village for a while, but completely forgot about Sarada until Sakura showed up with the eight-month-old on her hip, pointing to her and saying "Did you forget about her when you set us up for that mission?"

It was so last minute that Sakura was convinced they would not be able to find someone that could watch Sarada, as Ino was busy with her son, Shikamaru and Temari were preparing for the Chunin Exams again, and Hinata and Naruto had to care for Bolt, their sick nine-month-old, while Sakura's parents' were out of the village on vacation.

The only person left was Asuna, who ended up being free the two weeks Sasuke and Sakura needed to be gone, much to the medic's delight.

Sasuke wasn't very sure about this, though. He trusted Asuna very much, but didn't know how Sarada would react to not seeing them for fourteen days, while Sakura tried not to think about it and just packed a suitcase for their daughter.

"Sasuke-kun, she'll be fine. I mean, look at her! She's already crawling and talking, and she even taught herself how to stand up while holding onto something. She'll be fine!"

Sasuke shakes his head, looking back at Sarada, who blinks before laughing and clapping her hands, enjoying her spot on the ground because she can look up at her parents' without a problem.

"Sakura, I know. I just…"

"You're _worried._ Oh my gosh, you're worried about her!" Sakura laughs without noticing Sasuke's face turning red. She doesn't even pay attention as he picks Sarada up off the floor and sets her on their bed, among all the items Sakura is trying to pack.

"Here, Sarada. Tell your mother she's insane."

Sarada blinks again as Sakura glares at Sasuke, throwing a pillow at him.

"Don't be a jerk! Who knows what she's going to start saying?!"

"Tch. As long as we don't cuss it won't be a problem."

+!+

"Sarada, aren't you excited? You get to spend a whole two weeks with me and Reyke!"

Sarada coos while staring at the woman holding her, barely remembering that this is her Aunt Asuna and that the little boy next to her is her cousin Reyke.

After getting all their items packed, Sakura and Sasuke tried to get some rest before their mission the next morning, but failed in the long run as both were quite worried about how Sarada would react to not having either of her parents around for two weeks.

When they dropped her off with Asuna, Sarada just gurgled and waved as they left, only understanding that her parents' were going somewhere and not that they weren't coming back for a while.

"Mama," Reyke follows Asuna as she walks off to his bedroom, where she had set up a crib for Sarada to sleep in while she was there. "How long is Sarada staying with us?"

"She'll be here for the next two weeks, sweetie."

Nodding, Reyke sits on the edge of his bed while Asuna gets Sarada settled in her crib, knowing that the small girl must be in need of more sleep after having been woken so early.

"There you go, Sarada. You go on to sleep, ok?" Asuna smiles at her tiny niece, as Sarada blinks and coos again, rubbing her eyes before slowly falling back asleep. "Reyke, I'm going to go make breakfast. You be quiet and watch Sarada, all right?"

"Mm-hm!" Reyke nods again with a smile as Asuna leaves, slipping off his bed and walking over to the crib, watching his little cousin as she sleeps. "We're gonna have a lot of fun while you're here, Sarada. Mama will make sure of that."

+!+

Sarada looked around while sitting on the living room floor of her aunt and cousin's home. Reyke was running about putting things in a bag and she had no idea why, but was content with the attention she was receiving from Asuna. It was almost, _almost_, like Sasuke and Sakura were home with her, yet still not the same.

"Aw, Sarada, I'm gonna miss having you here every day!" Asuna lifted her small niece up and hugged her tight, receiving a hug in return.

The two weeks had gone by quickly and Asuna was surprised when it was time for Sarada to go home. She had done so much with the small girl—taking her to park, letting Reyke watch over Sarada while she cleaned, and Reyke tried to teach his little cousin how to color—that it was shocking when the two weeks ended and Sasuke and Sakura were on their way back home.

That's why Reyke was packing a bag. He was trying to find all of Sarada's stuff and throw it back into her bag, so she could go home right away when Sasuke and Sakura got there in just a little while.

Sarada didn't pay any attention as Asuna stood up a few minutes later to do something, still watching Reyke as he grabbed a few more of her items and put them in her bag.

Well, she didn't pay attention until she noticed someone was standing over her, causing her to look up in confusion before breaking into a smile.

"Pa…papa!"

Sasuke smiled down at Sarada before picking her up and allowing her to hug him. "Hello, Sarada. I missed you so much."

"Papa…" Sarada smiled even more as she hid her face in Sasuke's shoulder, only looking up when she felt someone kiss the top of her head and found it was Sakura. "Mama!"

"Hi there, darling! Did you have fun while we were gone?"

Sarada blinked, not having an answer and cooing as a response. "Mama."

"Yes, darling, we're back. We're gonna go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm still freaking excited that SasuSaku and NaruHina are canon. ;-; So much happiness, yay.

I did change Keiko to Sarada so it could be closer to canon. Therefore, Naruto and Hinata's son will be named Bolt in this as well.

Also, very sorry for the lateness in this. I have been extremely busy this semester.

Happy Thanksgiving to those that celebrate it along with me. Have a good week and see you next time~!


	22. Vingt-deux

**XXII.**

"Good morning, Sarada."

"Mama, mama, mama…"

Sakura smiles as she picks her seventeen-month-old daughter up out of her crib. Sarada babbles as she hugs her mother tightly around the neck, giggling a bit when she looks up and sees Sasuke when he walks in and sets his hand on her head.

"Papa!"

"Yeah? What are you so talkative for?" Sasuke gives Sarada a smirk as she is handed over to him, receiving a hug around his neck just like Sakura did. Sarada continues to babble after the hug, moving her arms about as if she's trying to tell her parents something that happened in a dream or a story she made up.

"I think she's going to be quite talkative when she gets older and starts speaking in complete sentences."

Sasuke sighs, shaking his head. "Don't tell me she's going to be annoying…"

"Oh, you mean like how I was annoying?" Sakura raises an eyebrow at Sasuke's words, smiling when his eyes widen a little bit and he shakes his head, stammering as he tries to explain what he meant. She laughs, kissing her husband to make him shut up for a moment. "I was kidding! Haha, Sasuke-kun, you're so funny!"

While Sakura laughs, Sasuke stares at her, turning away with Sarada still in his arms.

"Papa?"

"Yeah? Oh, don't worry about your mother, Sarada. She's just losing her mind."

"What? Sasuke-kun!"

+!+

The rest of the morning goes by slowing. After having breakfast, Sakura takes Sarada into the living room to play, while Sasuke stays in the kitchen and does the dishes (Sakura insisted it was his turn, though, Sasuke was sure he had done them last). He doesn't really mind, it wouldn't take too terribly long anyway, and Sasuke can hear Sakura as she talks to Sarada in the other room, and knows they were all right.

Sakura, though, soon quiets her voice and looks at Sarada, who babbles away and claps her hands every now and then before flailing them about like she always does.

"Ah, Sarada… how would you like to have a little brother or sister in a few months?"

Sarada blinks, unsure of what Sakura means, and then tilts her head to the left a little bit, causing her small pigtails to flop to the side a bit. Sakura laughs, hugging the dark haired toddler to herself.

"Sweetheart, I think you're going to be a wonderful big sister… it's a lot sooner than I had expected, but, I think it'll be good… you'll be just over two years apart, that sounds good, yeah… should we go tell papa?"

When she hears the word "papa", Sarada's eyes light up and she starts looking around the living room, trying to find Sasuke.

"Papa?!" when she notices he's not anywhere to be found, Sarada's eyes fill with tears and she looks back to Sakura. "Papa… mama, where?"

"He's in the kitchen! You want to go see him?"

"Yeah!"

Sakura laughs, nodding as she stands up, still holding onto Sarada.

"All right, little lady. Let's go see papa!"

Before they even make it into the kitchen, Sasuke leaves the room and looks at them, wondering what they were doing.

"…what are you doing?"

"Oh, well," Sakura shrugs, looking at Sarada. "Guess papa came out of the kitchen before we could go get him. Do you want him to hold you?"

"Yeah," Sarada nods, waving her arms and reaching for Sasuke. "Yeah! Papa!"

Sasuke laughs a bit, taking Sarada from Sakura and allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Sarada, don't choke me!"

Blinking, Sarada just looks at Sasuke, before babbling away and looking to Sakura.

"Oh, you want me to tell papa the news?"

"…what news?"

Giggling, Sakura shakes her head and points at Sarada. "She wants me to tell you… that I'm pregnant again."

For a few minutes, Sasuke is quiet and just stares at Sakura while Sarada tries to pull on his hair as she coos. Once it finally hits him, he shakes his head and finally responds with a very faint "what?"

Sakura laughs, giving her husband a quick kiss on the cheek before repeating her statement. "I'm pregnant again."

+!+

Since her announcement earlier that day, Sakura is not the least bit surprised when she notices that Sasuke is constantly watching her, especially when she's got Sarada in her arms. Sakura can understand why.

She's only about six weeks pregnant, and neither of them want to go through a miscarriage, not when they had Sarada and were excited to be expecting their second child (who she knew Sasuke was hoping would be a boy, most likely).

It was funny to watch, she had to admit. Sasuke hadn't this been watchful or overprotective since she was pregnant with Sarada, and then after their small daughter was born.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke barely looks over his shoulder at Sakura, holding onto Sarada as he tries to get her to sleep quickly and early that night. She had gotten into a bad habit of being up quite late and then sleeping almost all day long, and they wanted to break of their habit as soon as possible.

"What is it?"

"You know… you don't have to watch over me like this is the first pregnancy."

"I know."

"Then… why are you?"

Sasuke blinks, not listening as Sarada whines a bit, before stopping as she falls back asleep with her face hidden in the crook of his neck.

"…what are you talking about?"

"All day you've been watching over me like a hawk," Sakura grins, surprised Sasuke didn't even notice he had started to watch her like he had the first time she was pregnant. "It's just like before Sarada was born."

"Mm… yeah, I guess… but," Sasuke shrugs, laying Sarada in her crib and kissing her forehead as she sleeps peacefully. "I just want you and the baby to be safe."

"I know."

"I-It's just…" sighing, Sasuke shakes his head and turns to Sakura, whose still smiling. "I just… like having a family again…"

"I understand."

"I don't want to lose you or Sarada… or the baby."

"Of course."

"So," Sasuke pulls Sakura in for a hug and kisses her forehead, making her sigh in content at his display of love. "promise me you'll keep yourself and the baby safe if I'm not here."

"All right… but you'll have to help more with Sarada!"

"Never said I wouldn't. …I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yay another chapter. :'D

Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
